


No matter how far you run, I'll reach you, Your Mine.

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Bills after Dipper, Good Brother Wirt, Human Beast (Over the Garden Wall), Human Bill Cipher, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenage Dipper Pines, Teenage Mabel Pines, The Beasts into Wirt, Unrequited Lust, might bring in other characters, other dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: It's been two years since Wirt and Greg returned from the Unknown and three years since the end of Weirdmageddon. Whilst Wirts life has improved, Dippers life since Weirdmageddon hasn't. When Wirt's family moves to Gravity Falls, Dipper and Wirt become best friends and everyone thinks that it finally the end of the worst.ButThe Beast and Bill are still alive and there plotting. Not to take over the world but to take what they desire and they'll do whatever it takes.sadly for the boys, the two figures that have been haunting their lives for the last couple of years are after them and beside survive, they can do nothing about it...Or can they.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Gregory & Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines & Wirt, The Beast (Over the Garden Wall) & Bill Cipher, The Beast/Wirt (Over the Garden Wall), Wirt and Greg's mother/Greg's father
Comments: 21
Kudos: 149





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Axolotl Prophecy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319801) by [Boozombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boozombie/pseuds/Boozombie). 



> This piece took inspiration from The Axolotl Prophecy, which you should really go and read. I have done my best to make my pieces as original as possible and lots of what happens in this story were my own idea but the Idea of Wirt and Dipper meeting and being forced to fight off the Beast and Bill who are both after the boys came after I read her story.
> 
> Thank you for reading my story and I really do hope you enjoy it. I will try to post as regularly as possible, due to events it might not always happen.

Bill POV

A one-eyed, yellow, triangle-shaped sits at a large table. Waiting for the arrival of an old friend who he hadn’t seen in millennials. As he sits and waits he looks outside the window to the land that he lives in, after his defeat by the pesky pines, the Nightmare realm. Whilst he’d much rather be ruling the earth, feelings for a certain Pinetree has caused his plan to take over to be, how do you say…… forgotten. Well not forgotten, just postponed till he got what he desired. 

Thud, the loud opening of the doors disturbed his train of thought. A loud booming voice could be heard as he made his way to the room Bill was sitting in.

“ What do you want, Cipher?” came the voice of his old friend Lucifer or as he was known now the Beast.

“ Please, take a seat we’ve got many important things to discuss and unlike before now were not so lucky with time”

The Beast POV 

“ What important things to discuss” I hiss back “ and that distorted brain of yours seems to always forget that we're immortal”.

Cipher, not taken back by my words goes over to one of the thousands of windows that were floating around the place and pointed outside

“ Look,” he says as he comes over to the window. Outside is an exact replica of the place I once terrorized, The Unknown. Every tree, path and building was in its right place, the only differences were that the crazy variety of people that once roamed there were nowhere to be seen.

He then points to another window at the other side of the room and out there was a massive forest. Unlike the unknown, there was only one small area where there were buildings. A massive mansion stood on top of a mountain, a diner was surrounded by other buildings of different shapes and sizes and what Bill seemed most pleased with was the building further of into the woods called ‘The Mystery shack’.

“ I built this you know,” he says as he sits down in a floating chair “ It took me longer than expected but … I did it and because of that, I think you should stay and hear what I have to say” a chair floats over to me. I sit in it. 

“ You and I aren’t that different Beasties…. In desires that is” he leans a little too far back in this chair as he says it 

I scoff, “Cipher what makes you think you know anything about me or my desires the last time I saw you were a millennial ago and ... ”

He cuts in almost calmly “ I know what is going on in the unknown and I know about your almost defeat” he says taking a sip of something that just appeared “ and I know about that one Gnome boy who you seem to have a fondness of” he finishes taking another sip.

I stomp my foot on the ground “ YOU shouldn’t be meddling with my affairs” I yell.

He raised his eyebrow ( If he can even do that ) and said “ beasty let's get something clear, one I know everything about everyone and TWO, I’m trying to help you here so listen”

“ Anyway before I was interpreted you have a fondness of a certain boy and I also have a fondness of certain boy both of these boys helped defeat us and aren’t going to be easy to gain access to so”

“So…”

“ You and I need to work together to get what we want so let's make a deal” He reaches out a hand

“ I’m not a fool Cipher I’m not going to shake your hand without hearing the terms”

He sighed “ Fine term one, You and I will help each other get the boy we want BUT we cannot attack or touch the other boy unless we have the others permission. So no touching Pinetree unless I want you too and I won't touch gnome boy unless you agree”. 

I think about the proposal and it makes sense well as much sense as Cipher can make but...

“ Our friends, servants or people we have under our control can’t ..”

“ Yes, yes neither can they. the next rule, no backing out once one of us has our boy. You still got to see through our plan “

“ Agreed” so there no backing out for him either 

“ Finally, once this is all done we are not required to help each other again Unless the plan leads to some unforeseen advent which means, because we did this together we have to see it through”

I nodded again, I can see no loopholes since we have the same terms. He reaches out his hand if he could smirk he would be.

“ No shaking hands, Cipher, I got another idea,” I said, “ got any paper”. A piece of paper appears in front of me. I begin to write out the terms as Cipher watches impatient, I shove it in his faces and watch as he reads it.

“ What this I see? a contract!” I then ask for a needle. There this belief among immortals that if you created a contract, put a drop of blood of the participating parties on it and then sign it that it becomes bound until the task is complete. 

I prick some of my skin which brings some of my blood out of my vein's and tell Cipher to do the same. He complied but was the whole time mumbling about me just shaking his hand. We both sign it and 

It works 

“ What will happen if someone breaks these rules”

Hmmm, I didn’t think about that, well I need to make the stakes high so…

“ Death and this time no coming back again”

We sit there in silence 

“Now that that’s done” the drink in his hands disappears “Let's talk about the plan shall we”


	2. Wirt's Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt's introduction

Wirt POV - 6 months later

A dark blurry figure dances around me and the voice of the beast sings like a haunting melody. The edelwood trees surrounding me and the possibility that there are children who were turned to wood all because they were lost in the unknown like Greg and me, sends shivers down my spine. I feel trapped and powerless in the spot I'm standing but yet nothing is keeping me to the ground. After a minute I started to run, it’s been like this every night for the last 6 months and each time I take a different route and each time I get captured. As I run, the trees almost seem to be chasing me and suddenly the taverns in front of me. That’s never happened before, I start banging on the door but no one answers, no ones there. I hear the voices of the Beast

“ No matter how far you run, I'll reach you, Wirt, no matter where you hide I'll find you”

I feel the tree branches crawl up my skin. I try to move but I’ve been surrounded.

“ Your Mine” 

And with that, I shot up in bed. Another dream, I look up at the clock it’s 7:00 am, over the last couple of months these dreams have become recurring. 

Ever since we returned from the unknown me and Greg have become so much closer and even though before I didn’t care for my stepdad, Lewis, after the events of the unknown I woke up to find my mum and Lewis in the utmost distress about the state I was in and I realised that I've been way too hard on him like he’d been there for 9 years not my dad, in fact, he’s been more of a dad to me than my actual one. So for the last two years, I have been spending as much time together with them as possible, we go to cricket, football and of course we all now go catch frogs with Greg.I’ve even started to call him dad. 

I can see that mum is delighted at this change and my stepdad is also very happy about my change in attitude. I can tell they're wondering about the sudden change but what can I say 

“ Hey mum and Lewis, me and Greg went to this place called the unknown where we went on a magical adventure and because he almost died I concluded that I love him and I want to start over with you all.”

Yep, they’d be weirded out.

But still without them knowing about the unknown I’ve got no one to talk to and … well I could talk to Greg but he wouldn’t understand he doesn’t remember how dangerous the place was, he doesn’t remember that he almost died and turned to edelwood, he doesn’t remember that they're all … 

I stop myself, he’s too young to understand after all he was only eight years old at the time and right now he's ten. He doesn’t realise that all the friends we made there were dead, Beatrices, Lorna, Quincy Endicott all dead. 

I shake off the memory of their graves and walk down the stairs. Everything is in books due to us moving, I have to admit originally I wasn’t impressed, my whole life here and now I have to leave but it's what's best for the family. Mum's friend Bernadette started up a vet at a place called Gravity Falls, mum being a vet agreed to work there with her and it would be ridiculous to make her drive there every day. Plus, Lewis as soon as he heard the news got hired at this place called the Aquatic Restaurant??? Well, that's what I think it's called, it sounds fancy. 

I look outside and smile, Greg’s playing with Jason Funderburker. Looking back I can't even remember why I resented him so much like I said it wasn’t his fault that my parents have issues. 

“ Wirt my boy”

I jump at the sound of my stepdad, I turn around to see him smiling.

“you're up early”

“ yeah, nightmare”

“ want to talk about it ???”

“ nope I’m okay” I reply “ it was stupid anyway what's for breakfast?”

“Pancakes” yells Greg as he enters the kitchen 

“ No, we’re moving today Greg we’ve sent all that stuff ahead, will get something on the road. Have you guys said your goodbyes?”

“ not yet I’m meeting them at the graveyard at eight”  
“Can I go, Wirt? Please let me come”

“ Greg” Lewis starts to say but I cut him off 

“Sure”

“ Yeahhhhhh”

“ But you’ve got to be ready by 7:45 or I’m leaving without you”

And with that Greg went speeding off to his bedroom to get ready with Jason Funderburker hopping behind.

“ You didn’t have to do that Wirt, their your friends it okay if you wanted to see them alone before you leave” 

I put up my hands to silence him. “It’s okay, I don’t mind,” I say smiling at him.  
He smiles back, stands there for a moment seemly in deeper thought before saying   
“ I’m not sure what changed, Wirt but I'm really glad it did.”

I turn around to walk to the door but before leaving reply “ I’m glad it changed as well, dad, I'm glad it changed as well” and left the room to get ready 

7:45, Greg’s standing by the door impatiently waiting for me to come. 

“ Come on, Wirt”  
“ I’m coming”  
“ come on come on come on”  
“ Okay I'm here, let's go”

I yell out that we're leaving to the response of my mum saying to be back by 9:00 or they're leaving without us. They won't leave without us but with how much Greg takes everything mum says seriously he’ll make sure we’re back before they ‘leave’. 

As we walk down the street we see Mrs Daniels in her garden. she smiles at us and automatically Greg goes over to talk to her. I wait for a couple of minutes but I'm going to be late if we stay any longer. When I tell this to Greg he says to go ahead and he’ll stay with Mrs Daniel. With Mrs Daniels okay with him saying I ran to the graveyard.

I arrive at the gates to see a group of people there, these people happen to be Sara, Jason Funderburker, Kathleen, Rhondi and a couple of other friends I've made over the years.

We spend the rest of the time talking. It was great to see all my friends together for the last time, don’t get me wrong I've got all they’re numbers but it’s not the same as being there. I’m going to miss all of them. It's strange to think that two years ago I considered myself a social outcast when in fact I really wasn’t. I’ve become good friends with Jason Funderberg and have stopped considering him as a rival for Sara affection, Kathleen and Rhondi well we get along and I've come to consider them as friends. Sara, that a different story we both admitted to liking each other after the coma and started to date for a bit. After a year we broke up but still, we’ve become even closer than when we were dating, maybe we were better as friends in the first place anyway. Eventually, I had to leave to get Greg, it took me much longer to leave due to all the hugs and well people broke out into tears.

On the way back I collected Greg, who this time with Mrs Daniels permission carried with him the rock he loved so much.

We arrived just in time to see all the furniture being carried into the moving vans and like that we were on the way to our new home. 

Gravity Falls


	3. Dipper's introduction

Dipper POV

As I walk through the woods with the third journal in hand I can’t help but think back to the time I found the journal. When I was twelve and a lot like right now, I was walking through the woods but instead of being here for researching, I was instead here to put up signs for the mystery Shack. When I tried to pin one of the signs, instead of the nail going into the wood I found that the wood was metal and that the metal was a secret compartment that contained a journal that answered questions as to why this place is so weird. Who would've thought that it's been three years since weirdmageddon happened and that I'm now sixteen years old? 

I can hear the sounds of running water and it brings back the memory of that terrible day. Mable and I fourteenth birthday we're coming up in a couple of days and Mabel was so excited, this time everyone was free and Grunkle Stan and Ford had returned from their adventures so in Mabel's words this was going to be the best birthday ever.

“Come on Dipdop let's get to the river” 

I remember what happened as clear as day. We went down to the river to swim. The water was clear, it was sunny and warm and we had bought our water guns with us. The day was supposed to be one full of fun but that isn’t what fate seemed to have in store for us.

For the next three hours, we played in the water until we saw Grunkle Stan running well as much as he could with his age and yelling about something that the distances we were at, couldn’t hear. We met him halfway and he took us back to the mystery shake where Stan was waiting for us looking distressed. He then while half crying told us that our parents were dead. On the way to surprise us for our birthday early, the bus they were in, crashed into the side of the mountain and by the time the paramedics and ambulances got there everyone had died. Mabel didn’t believe it and refused to believe them dead but our uncles eventually got through to her and she collapsed.

Me, I was sitting on the couch staring at my hands. It was only once Mabel started to cry that the gravity of the situation hit me and I wept.

Tears started to stream down my face but I wiped them away and continued down the path. On the way I see the gnomes walking around, they’re even smaller than I remember but that also could have something with the recent growth spurt I had. I take note of it and continue down the path, by now I can see the river, it looks clear today, Perfect. I’ve recently had a suspension that the river has some sort of healing power, I noticed last week whilst sitting by it. I got a paper cut and had put it into the water and all of a sudden it felt better. I told uncle Ford about my theory. He said that I might be right but the healing magic wouldn't be in the river it would be in something else since the river only now started to show signs of magic.

I started to walk down the left side of the river before stopping myself. I’d gone down this side so many times and seen no sign of any magic in the river so I turned around and started to head right.

After around 30 minutes of walking and stopping to check anything that looked suspicious. 

I gave up and decided to turn back when nooo… it couldn’t be  
There beside a tree stood a statue, a statue of Bill Cipher. Bill Cipher almost half-buried, covered in mould, surrounded by weeds with his arm out almost as if he was ready to make a deal with his next unsuspecting victim, It couldn’t be, but it was.  
I urgently grabbed my phone to take a photo, afraid that it would disappear, with only two thoughts in my mind. One) I need to show this photo to Ford and bring him to the statue and two) what does this mean?

Bill’s dead right!!! So is this something like his corpse??? Why did no one ever see it before??? I pushed these thoughts aside and started running, occasionally turning around to make sure it was still there. It took me ages to get back to the mystery shack.

“ Ford!!!!” I yelled slamming the door open. Of courses he wasn’t there, he was downstairs probably experimenting on some weird creator that he found. I scrambled to the door, with Mabel and Stan giving me weird looks as I went, and once I saw him in view with his back turned, again I yelled “Ford”.

He jumped around startled by the sudden noise. 

“Kid, you almost gave me a heart attack, would you please..”

I interrupted him by smashing my phone down by his hand and signalling to the picture. 

“Now what do we have here,” he said as he straightened his glasses and took a look at the picture. He only originally glanced at it but then he looked again and this time really looked. Each moment he stared at the picture, I could see his mouth widen a little bigger and his body shaking a little faster. He turned to me and said in the most serious voices I’ve ever heard 

“ Tell me everything”

I told him everything, from walking up the right side of the river to me leaving the statue, he then started to pick at certain parts and asked for more detail which I complied with. After the interrogation, after he sat down processing all the information and said

“ He’s dead” he screamed before looking up at me and smiled “ this is the proof that we needed, he’s surely dead” he pulled me into a hug. 

A minute later I heard the footsteps of most likely Stan and Mabel. The moment they arrived, Ford pulled Stan into a hug whilst I showed Mabel the photo, after that, there was a massive group hug and cheering that we could finally rest at night.

After all the celebrating was over, Mabel in her new sparkly shirt, pulled my aside and started to lead me out of the house. As she walked ( I was required to run to keep up) told me that new neighbours had arrived, she’d seen them unpacking, she said that it was a family of four with a boy our age and another a couple of years younger and that we must simply go over there to introduce ourselves.

“ Who knows, Dipper you might just meet your future mystery buddy”. I laughed at that comment and continued to follow her.

After a couple of minutes, we arrived at a red-bricked house. No denying that it was beautiful, it has rows of beautifully coloured flowers growing in front of the nicely painted white picket fence. All the furniture was still getting moved in so I suggested we come back later.

Mabel shook her head and replied “ we’re their neighbours I’m sure that they’d love to meet us” as she dragged me to the path leading up to their doorbell. Before I could reply, she knocked on the door and a nice looking lady answered it.

“ Hello, how can I help you?'' she asked.

As I was about to reply Mabel responded  
“ Hi, my name is Mabel and this is my brother, Dipper,” she said signalling to me before continuing “ We just wanted to welcome you to the neighbourhood and ask if you need any help unpacking” Mabel then gave her sweets grin.

She smiled back “ well thank you but we're okay on our own, may I ask how old you two are?

This time I responded “ We’re sixteen miss and our seventeenth coming up in a couple of months”

Her smile grew even wider as she said “ that’s delightful, I have a son that's seventeen, I'm sure he’ll love to meet you once he’s done packing. How about you could over at eleven tomorrow after we’ve finished unpacking and will introduce you three?”

Both me and Mabel at the same time said: “ That’s Great!!!”  
The lady chuckled at this  
We said our goodbyes before leaving and making our way back to the mystery shack. We walked in silences until Mabel asked...

“ Should we get dinner out tonight?”  
“ Sure, I’m starving and I’m sure Stan and Ford wouldn’t mind us picking up food for them. They’ve been going crazy with cooking lately."


	4. The unexpected meeting

Wirt’s POV

Just… a little to the left, there perfect. After 20 minutes of trying to find a good spot for my clock, I've finally put it up. I step back to get a better look at my room and truthfully it looks great. I've got my desks up against the wall right next to the door leading into my closet. I’ve already got all my clothes that are in and out of boxes in there. My bedroom, like in the last house, is on the second floor and the window overlooks the garden, right now I can see Jason Funderburker hopping around the pool. Ohh and did I mention I’ve now got a pool!!! This place is awesome. Anyway back to my room, my bed is horizontal to the window so that my head is up against the wall and the clock is a little away from the bed. I pull stuff out later but for now, I'm starving!!!. I walk past Greg's new room to find it abandoned. He's probably with Jason Funderburker, he loves that frog. I walk down the stairs to see the kitchen empty. Well, It does have a whole bunch of boxes around it but still, it will take ages before we could sort out dinner.

“ Wirt, darling why are you staring at the kitchen,” my mum asks as she enters the kitchen with some empty boxes.  
I blushed and rubbed my back before replying “ sorry, I’m extremely hungry and I was hoping for some food to be unpacked”.  
She nodded before going over to her bag and pulling out her purse. She turned around with her credit card in hand and gave it to me.  
“ Down the road, I saw there was this place called the Greasy’s Diner, take Greg with you and order some food for us all. I and Lewis will eat whatever you bring back”.  
I smiled at her “ thanks mum” and ran off to find Greg and as I had guessed he was outside, so with Greg and Jason Funderburker at toe we started to walk.

As we made our way to the Diner, Greg stopped and started staring into the woods. When all of a sudden  
“Wirt a deer, a deer, can you see the deer”  
I turned my head to see an animal that looked like a deer but wasn’t … I’ve haven’t seen any deers like this before. It had extremely dark-skinned with even darker spots. In fact, I’d say that the spots were black. I’ve seen a black-tailed deer before and it looks nothing like this. While the colouring could just be a trick of the lighting, it’s size certainly wasn’t, it was double the height of the average one’s I've seen. Cutting me out of my thought Greg said

“ Can I pet it, Wirt, please can I, I always wanted to pat a deer, please, please, please…..

Greg continued to beg but I could do nothing but stare at this weird creator and strangely enough, it stared back.

.... Come on let's pat it” Greg said as he dragged me over to the animal. The animal after seeing us move turned and fled, leaving me and Greg.

“Oh darn,” said Greg as he clicked his finger and turned around “let's go, I’m hunger”

Something about that deer was strange to me, I’ve never seen anything remotely like it. Could it be a new species? Was it just the lighting? Was I just over imagining what it looked like and it just was a normal deer?

“ Wirt? Wirt?”

Why did it stare back? Again was it just my imagination or was it something more?

“ Wirt” screamed Greg with a concerned look on his face

“ Sorry just got lost in thought” I smiled at him reassuringly but he obviously didn’t believe me so I playful messed up his hair and started to walk ahead, he stood there so I turned around and said 

“ You coming, Skipper” that seemed to be all the reassurance he needed because he’s usually happy, an innocent smile plagued his small face and he ran to catch up.

We eventually made it to the diner, Greg ran ahead once he saw it so he waited impatiently for me to come. We went inside, to find the place mostly empty with only a couple of people eating and the staff mostly starting to clean. Greg appeared behind me with two menus in hand. I scanned it and realized this was mostly a morning diner from the list of food but hey I was hungry and who cares if we have pancakes for dinner, I certainly don’t. Greg wanted a strawberry milkshake with a pancake, I decided to get the pancakes with a chocolate milkshake and my mum and Lewis would be okay with pancakes and a coffee.

The lady had her back turned to the counter so I coughed and said “Hi” to the lady and at the sound of my voices, the woman turned around. I noted that the lady had an issue with one of her eyes but besides that, she seemed nice. 

“ Hello, young man are you new to the neighbourhood?” she asked politely whilst picking up her notebook.

“ Ohh, yes we just moved today,” I replied. I heard the door close behind me.  
“ well that nice, can I take your order?”  
“ Yes please, can we please have two milkshakes, one chocolate, the other strawberry, then two coffees and four stacks of pancakes, All of that takeout please.” I finished speaking to the lady and paid for the food. When she went out the back to make it, I noticed that Greg was no longer by my side and was instead talking to a teenage girl with long brown hair, who was probably my age, with a glowing shirt on. Funny, I hadn’t noticed her before, I shrugged it off, she probably came in while I was ordering. 

Greg’s head turned to look at me and when he saw me staring. He walked over and pushed me over to the girl.

“ Wirt, Wirt, this is Mabel and she lives around her as well.” 

she happily waved at me and I probably a bit too shyly waved back.

“Her favourite milkshake is strawberry and she has a brother as well, his name is Dipper”

“Dipper” I repeated 

She waved it off “ it’s a nickname”

That makes sense, I said to myself.

She then started to bombard me with questions like, how old am I, where do I live, do I know how cute my little brother is. The last one was sorta weird but I didn’t get time to comment before she started asking more. I answered my name and age ( I wasn’t going to tell this girl where I lived) and to my great relief, the lady called out my order so I politely but urgently went to get the order. I tried to carry everything but it was too much for me to handle so I called over Greg who graciously took the milkshake and coffees off my hands.

As we were leaving, a brown-haired boy walked over to Mabel, that must be Dipper, I concluded. Greg waved goodbye to the girl who in return screamed 

“ See you around Greg and Greg’s brother. Enjoy your food!!!”

I politely waved back and practically dragged Greg out of the place. I could see the Dipper, looking as if he’s not sure whether to shush her or to hide.

And with that, I and Greg continued to our house where we peacefully had dinner and went to bed and For the first time in months, I didn’t have a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wirt and Dipper have finally meet!!! well without realizing it but hey they've still met. Next chapter will be them meeting (officially) and how they become friends. hopefully, after that, we'll see the Beast and Bill again. I have big plans for Bill and Beast's first official meeting with the boys since weirdmageddon and Wirt's adventures in the unknown.
> 
> Well until next time


	5. Chapter 5

Dipper POV

“Come on Dipper” yells Mabel as she’s running 

“ I’m coming” I yell back as I carry my bag whilst running.

Right now we're on our way to meet the new neighbours. Well, we met them yesterday, we’re now going to meet their kids, I think she mentioned having a son our age. That’s cool I guess. So far today nothing interesting happened, we got up, had breakfast, watched TV whilst I added a couple of notes into the 3 Journal and at 10:30 got ready to reintroduce ourselves to the neighbours.

We arrived at the house and walked up to the door. Like yesterday we knocked on the door and the lady came to greet us.

“ Come in, come in, I’ll just call the boys down” we walked further into the hallway as she walked ahead. A small looking boy with a frog came walking down the corridor. His eyes lit up when he saw Mabel.

“Greg!!!” screamed Mabel as she embraced the boy into a hug. The two started to chatter as if they were long lost friends or something. Leaving me to stand awkwardly in the middle of the hall. Then an older looking boy, who Mabel yelled at last night, came around a corner with a book in hand. 

“ Hey, Greg’s brother…”

She says as she walks over to him

“How's it going? Did you enjoy your dinner ...”

Mabel tried to hug the poor boy who was probably weirded out a bit by her. I decided it was probably the time to interrupt them and properly introduce myself.

I walked over to him and smiled 

“Hi, I'm Dipper, I think we might have run into each other yesterday at the Greasy diner. Welcome to the neighbourhood.” I put out my hand for him to shake after a minute he took it. He was obviously relieved that I didn’t jump on him.

“I’m Wirt, it’s nice to meet you,” he said smiling at me. 

“ Well, I and Greg are going outside with Jason, have fun,” Mabel said as she and Greg left to go outside.

“ Sooo… want to come to my room,” he asked before signalling to the stairs. I nodded and followed him up.

We walked the corridor silently before he opened the door and let me into his room. I’ve got to admit it was a nice room with lots of spaces. There was still silence between us so I spoke up

“ Nice room” SERIOUSLY that was all I could come up with. Come On Dipper, this is one of the very few guys that live in the area, that’s your age, you want to become his friends.

He started laughing which confused me on whether it was at me or for some other reason. He saw my faces and whilst finishing up with laughing, said :

“ Sorry, but that exactly what I would say,” he said and started up laughing again

I also started laughing whether it was relief that I didn’t make a fool of myself or that I actually found it amusing that we were somewhat alike. Eventually, we calmed down and we started to talk about our lives. Wirt told me about his home before coming here and I mentioned my life back in Piedmont, California.

“ What was it like living in California?” he asked whilst sitting down on his bed cross-legged with his hands resting on his knees.

I shrugged “ nothing interesting went to school, had friends, went out occasionally to amusement parks and stuff” I replied as I swung around on his chair.

“ Can I ask? Why’d you move here?”

I paused, he seemed to notice and started to panic before continuing

“ You don’t have to tell me if it personal”  
“ No, don’t worry about it. We used to come up here every summer since twelve, but at fourteen when we came up here for the summer, our parents died. Our uncles were our closest living relatives and since we were already very comfortable here we were allowed to stay with them.”

“Ohhh”

I waved it off “ besides this place is full of mysteries,” I said to him before winking.  
I started to giggle a bit before stopping at the look of terror on his face.

“ Sorry, cat got your tongue,” I asked whilst raising an eyebrow.  
“ What do you mean, full of mysteries?” he asked, going even whiter.  
“ I can’t really explain it so I’ll show you” I grab the journal from my bag.  
“ See, we have lots of weird creators roaming the place, gnomes, unicorns, zombies …”  
“ Thank God,” he said as he put his hand over his heart. I think he could see that I was confused because he then continued “Let’s just say, I've had my own adventures when it comes to magic and I don’t want to repeat it”.

I probably should have let it go there but my instinct to record information on any magical creators got the better of me so I blurted out 

“What happened?”

He looked at me for a minute, thinking about his responses. I can see why we have just met. He flopped down on the bed.

“You're going to think that I’m crazy”  
“ I’ve had to defeat a Dorito alien creature who tried to take over the world and turned everyone into statues to create a massive chair for himself. whatever you say could not be as crazy as some of the stuff I’ve seen." That seemed to calm him down because he then started to talk.

And Wooow I thought what I had been through was a nightmare. He fell into a lake and was drowning whilst his soul was transferred to the unknown where they had no memory and were wandering around with absolutely no idea where they were going and their only friend being a bluebird who was trying to trick them into becoming servants to a witch to gain some scissors so that she could turn her family human again. All whilst a creature called the beast tried to turn them into elmwood trees. He mentioned that the bluebird ( named Beatrice’s) did save them but still that betrayal must have hit hard. Then, Greg went missing trying to save him, they eventually found him but he was already turning into an elmewood tree so to save his life Wirt almost took the vow to be the lantern keeper but after realizing what the lantern was, he took Beatrice's and Greg and left. He gave Beatrice's scissors, left the unknown which meant that he and Greg had survived Death Itself. 

“ Are all the residences of the unknown Dead?”

He nodded and with that, I could tell it was time to change the subject. Before I could though he asked 

“What happened to you?”

I smiled “ Ohh boy, I’ve got a story to tell you” before telling him everything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill’s POV 

I watch as my Pinetree sits talking to Gnome boy and next to me, Beastie boy is doing the same thing with Gnome boy. Whether it was fate or pure luck that they became friends, well that doesn’t matter. All that matters is that everything is going perfectly to plan and maybe ~~ just maybe~~ this time next year I’ll be back to plotting to take over the world. With Pinetree at my side this time of courses.

“ Well, Cipher,” says the beast grabbing my attention, a smirk plaguing his face. “ I’m sure that you want to see Pinetree and I certainly want to see my Loverboy”. He finished licking his lips “ so… how shall we introduce ourselves. I don’t think showing up like this will make them at eases”.

He’s right, Pinetree would be frightened. “ Well I think it’s time we get ourselves some new bodies, don’t you agree, Beast.” 

An evil smile appeared on his face “ I agree, it’s time.”

Will be back very, very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Thanks for reading my work!!! I'm really enjoying writing.
> 
> If you see any grammar or spelling issues, Please Correct Me. as long as you are polite I will correct the grammar/spelling error. I am very new to fanfiction writing and I am very happy to be corrected and I'm wanting to learn, so do feel free to comment on it. I do lots of grammar checking and sometimes some of it does slip past me. Thank you 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and are looking forward to finding out about Bill and Beast plan.


	6. We meet again, Wirt.

Bill’s POV - A week after last chapter events 

An explosion occurred in the middle of the woods leaving nothing but yellow and brown powder with two newly half-human beings standing there. 

The first, with golden blonde hair, one eye with a pupil that’s shaped like a triangle, wearing a yellow and black tux. His body may have been human but it was obvious that he wasn’t fully due to the way he floated in the air.

The second had jet black hair with antlers sticking out of his head and black marks like tree branches all over his arms and legs. Wearing normal dark coloured clothes with a black cloak. 

Beast POV 

Hmmm not bad. Hopefully, the boys won’t be as afraid of us in these forms.

“Now Beast” Cipher said to me whilst floating in the air.  
“ Let’s get the next phase of the plan going”  
“ Now, Cipher what is the next phase? You haven’t exactly been honest with me”  
He sighed “ we’re going to lure them into the woods and then will corner them.” he started to float away before continuing “ I’ll explain the rest later, but for now just follow me”.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt POV

Me, Greg, mum and Lewis started our journey to the Pines house. After the pines visit last week, mum and Lewis insisted that we go over to their house to spend the day, they even made a cake. Greg and I came across the twins at the Greasy diner but we couldn’t stay long, to the disappointment of all four of us. Dipper promised to show me some magical creators from the Journal. I’ve only heard about them so to see them will be incredible. He always seems to have some interesting stories about how he met them, example, he met the gnomes through Mabel who accidentally almost married them if it wasn’t for the intervention of Dipper and a leaf blower. I know that mum is thrilled that I made friends so easily with Dipper. Truthfully, with how much Dipper and I have in common it's unthinkable that we wouldn’t get along.

It takes us like five minutes to get there whilst we were walking. Greg started to talk about Jason Funderburkers progress on something… I wasn’t paying attention. I have this strange feeling that I'm being watched, I could just be paranoid but... my guts telling me that I’m not.

We arrive at the mystery shack to see a man finishing up giving a tour around the places. We walk up to the front door, the door is automatically thrown open by Mabel.

“Hiiiiiii” she screamed at my parents and Greg's faces. After realizing what she did, she apologized.

“ Don’t worry, darling it didn’t hurt anyone” replied my mum and Lewis nodded in agreement.

After quietly apologizing again she let us in and directed our parents into the kitchen and before following, pointed me up to her and Dipper’s room. I arrived in his room to find him sitting comfortably on his bed whilst scribbling down something into his Journal. I knocked on the door and he jumped at the sudden noise before looking up and realizing who it was. 

“ Wirt, great to see you “ and patted the spot next to him.  
For the next 20 minutes or so we sat on his bed talking. We were originally talking about Dipper's magical discoveries but after a while, we started to exchange stories and soon we were laughing our asses off at one of Dipper’s jokes.

After a couple more minutes, Greg and Mabel walked into the room.

“ Wirt, Dipper, play a game with us!!!” eagerly said Greg with Mabel nodding in agreement.

“We’re going to play hide and seek and we need more people so pleaseeeee,” Mabel asked again with the same eagerness.

“ Do you want to?” asked Dipper 

I looked at Greg who gave me pleading eyes.

“Please Wirt,” said Greg somewhat whiningly.

“ Fine... I’ll play”

“Yeah” they both screamed. Something doesn’t seem right, but what could be wrong??? all they want to do is play hide and seek. 

“ Great, the boundaries are from the back of the mystery shack to the river” 

Before we could respond they started to run away and told us to cover our eyes and to count to ten.

“1” started Dipper  
“2”  
“3”  
“4” I can't help feeling as if something is going to go wrong.  
“5”  
“6”  
“7”  
“8”  
“9”  
“10” and with that, we started to run.

“Look there’s Mabel” screamed Dipper as he chased Mabel into the woods. In the corner of my eye, I could see Greg further off into the distances. I tiptoed to the tree he was standing behind before saying 

“ I know you’re there Greg” he didn’t respond. I rolled my eyes “ Greg I got you, Greg, what's wrong?” I touched his shoulder and with that, he turned to dust.

‘ boom’.A massive explosion went off, I duck down and cover my head. After 3 to 4 minutes of everything shaking. I realized that I was surrounded by a massive dome. That thing that was pretending to be Mabel said from the back of the mystery shack to the river. That might still be the boundaries. I race to the end of the boundary, something following me I can tell, but I'm not ready to find out what. I pause for a moment, did the trees originally look like this?. No, they didn’t, I think I would recall the trees being Elmwood. I’m in more danger than I was before and the urge to get away from this place kicked in but, before I could move I felt something crawling up my foot. I screeched in terror before feeling whatever it was make its way up my leg. I peered down. They were vines, I remember those vines. I came to a chilling conclusion: they belong to the Beast. A shiver went down my spine, as a voice, I never thought I would hear outside of my nightmares spoke  
“ Been a long time hasn’t it, Lover Boy”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mabel POV 

Me, Greg, Wirt’s and Greg's parents, Stan and Ford sat in the kitchen with warm drinks whilst the adults talked about why they moved to Gravity Falls.

Then an explosion went off causing the house to rattle and sway. Someone screamed and everyone ducked for cover as cups, food, pictures and other items came crashing towards the ground and then it stopped.

A minute went by and by then everyone had got up and composed themselves. 

“ Where Wirt?” said Greg

“ He’s just upstairs with Dipper,” I replied before calling out to Dipper.

No one responded 

“Dipper” called out Stan  
“ Wirt” called out Greg’s mum

Again no one responded. Greg ran up the stairs before returning and saying 

“Their not there, and there something surrounding the woods”

“Ohhh wait for what?”

We looked outside to see a massive dome.

“ What is that? Where’s my son? What if he's in that... that.. thing? ”Greg’s mum wailed.  
“Yes, what is that?” asked Lewis as he tried to console his distressed wife.

Stan stood there speechless whilst Ford paced and forward muttering to himself.

“ This can't...no... Dipper and his friend...gone... Bill... dome ...power… what.. What are you looking at boy???” Everyone turned to see Greg looking out the window at the trees behind the dome. 

“Those trees, I’ve seen them before” exclaimed Greg  
He turned, smiling “ Wirt’s going to be fine, mum, dad he’s going to be fine”. His parents looked bewildered by this.  
Ford looked at his parent’s, looked back at Greg before walking over, getting down to Greg’s eye level and very calmly asked:

“Greg, what are you talking about?”

“ The Unknown, me and Wirt visited it” that seemed to confuse his parents even more.

“ When?” 

“ When we fell into the lake on Halloween” his parents turned pale, probably remembering the event. He continued “ He’s defeated the Beast before he’ll defeat him again”.

Ford grabbed a chair and sat down in front of him.  
“Greg, I need you to tell me everything about The Unknown”. He got out his pens ready to take notes.


	7. Chapter 7

Dipper’s POV

I’m all alone.

After chasing Mabel, she disappeared and then everything started to shake as a massive dome appeared. I ran for 20 minutes but I felt as if I was just running in circles the whole time. I tried calling out for Wirt who I hoped was still in the woods but Wirt didn’t respond.

So here I’m and I’m starting to fear the worst for me and Wirt.

“Come on Dipper think, come up with something to help” I muttered as I racked my brain trying to come up with something… Anything.

“ Yes ~~ Pinetree, you must come up with something or else...” I jumped at the voices, It sounded like Bill. It’s funny, years ago, I would have turned around automatically to fight him, but now I can’t even turn around to look at his face. 

“Not going to turn around, Pinetree,” he said, suddenly he appeared right in front of me, I stepped back. This wasn’t Bill, there was just a human man that was floating, with yellow clothes like the colour scheme of Bill and has his voice… okay so yes, this is Bill.

I couldn’t think of anything to say so I just stuttered “How… what…” he put a finger over my mouth and stepped even closer. “shhh, I know you missed me” he smirked, “ well, who wouldn’t~”.

I walked back and with each step I took, he took a step forward. This continued until my back was against a tree and his arms were keeping me up against the tree.

“So Dipper” he whispered seductively in my ear “ I’ve got something you might want to hear”.

“What is it?” I spat back, he quickly removed his hand to wipe away the spit before just as quickly putting it right back in place.

“ Now don't get too feisty. I want something” dread filled my stomach as he proceeded to place his hand on my cheek and stroke it.

“ Ohh and what is that” I replied whilst staring him in the eye. I thought I knew what he was going to say, he wanted the world as he did all those years ago, but the way he licked his lips, caressed my body and looked at me with those lustful eyes were telling me that my theory was wrong, really wrong. “ the world, to enslave humankind, to take over the universe or…” 

“ or what Dipper” he’s hands moved to my chin as I tried and failed to break free of his grasp but with my back up against the tree and with his arms tightly around me, I'm powerless. 

“You haven’t answered my question” he pulled my back away from the tree and gripped my waist. I could move now all I could do was answer and hope for an opening to run.

“ Me” Bill grinned like the Cheshire cat.

“Aren’t you smart, my little Pinetree, that’s Correct” and with that, his mouth collided with mine.

I can't believe it, I'm kissing BILL CIPHER. I try to pull back but he keeps me in place. The worst part about this is that this is my first kiss I think to myself. 

He stops “so this is your first kiss, interesting” dang it, he can read minds. 

Again he crashes his lips against mine and removes one of his hands before starting to stroke me. He stops and before I could say anything starts kissing my neck. 

By now I’m in absolute shock but once I felt him slowly move his hand down my back, I realized what was happening. He was trying to remove my pants. All my senses came back to me at once and with his grip not firmly keeping me in place, I stomped on his foot, he didn’t see that coming because he released me before hopping around on one foot whilst holding the other that I had stomped on. 

So he can now feel pain, interest, I need to put that in my memory bank. I kick him in the faces before bolting in the opposite direction. Hopefully, if no one can get in then maybe just maybe they didn’t think about us being able to get out. I almost make it to the edge of the dome but wait……. I turn back around. Wirt.

I had forgotten about him but if Bill’s here then that guy from the Unknown is probably here too. He could be in the same situation as I was in just a couple of minutes ago.

I start to run before noticing an axe near a tree, Bingo. 

I’m coming, Wirt, I’m coming.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Mixture of Willow (Greg and Wirts mum) and Lewis’s POV

Greg went on to explain everything to Ford about the Unknown with Ford taking extensive notes.

Willow’s POV

I can’t believe it, my babies, whilst drowning went to the Unknown which is like Purgatory and they almost died. And now my Wirt is stuck in a dome with a creator that tried to kill him and Greg and ALMOST succeed. I cannot believe that they had to suffer through that and now my son could be DYING.

“ Why??? Him, why Wirt!!! What has he done to deserve this” I sob whilst my husband tries to console me.

Lewis’s POV 

I tried to console my wife as much as I can but even I’m shocked. My son and stepson went into a place between heaven and earth, survived the event and now Wirt is being haunted by someone he thought he had defeated. NO wonder he came back so changed. He must have been constantly afraid for his and Greg’s lives and to watch Greg die would have been a nightmare. Nightmare... was what his nightmare was about a couple of weeks ago if it was that is most certainly not a silly dream, that would scare even most adults. I understand why he didn’t tell us, he would’ve thought we would think he was crazy.

Greg came over and tugged on my shorts saying “don’t worry he’ll be fine” he smiled up innocently at me. “ He defeated him once and he’ll defeat him again”. As much as it was supposed to calm Willow and me down, it didn’t help. My son has the best intentions at heart but that can mean he doesn’t understand the gravity of the situation.

Ford came over to my son and asked “ Greg is there any reason besides revenge, that the Beast could be after Wirt for?” he started to think before shaking his head confirming that he could think of no other reason.

My wife after calming down, asked: “ Is there any way we could help?”

Ford gave Mabel a look, Mabel seemed to know what It meant because she grabbed Greg’s hand and silently took him out of the room. Once they were out of ears drop he sat on a chair and signalled for us to do the same.

He calmly said, “ No there is absolutely nothing you can do”. Okay a bit blunt but at least he didn’t beat around the bush. Willow looked at him with wide eyes and started to speak but he cut her off.

“Right now, we have no idea why they're being targeted besides for revenge. It seems the dome is to keep us out but it might mean that they can leave. All we can do is wait for their arrival or for the dome to come down.” He paused waiting for us to speak, neither of us did. 

He continued “ if they come out then they either met the demons and have faced them or they escaped from them which, either way, is a very good sign”.

“But what if the Dome comes down and they don't show up”.

Ford looked at my wife, not sure whether to continue but she urged him.

“Then, I'm afraid we’ve either lost them or the creatures have taken them and we might never see them again”.

Willow’s POV

NO, this can’t be the end. He has to come back, Me, Lewis, Greg all need him. I pray to myself. Please bring back my son, I'll do anything as long as he comes back to us.


	8. Wirt's encounter with The Beast

Wirt's POV

“What do you want ???” I manage to scream whilst my body is covered with vines which are keeping me in place. 

He has just been staring at me whilst humming for the last couple of minutes which is starting to become creepy. I’ve got to admit for the Beast he is handsome, with his Black hair and his normal-ish clothes. The antlers are a bit weird but if you look at him for a couple of minutes it doesn’t seem as weird as before. His vine marks on his arms and legs are sorta cool, It also seems that they can disappear whenever he feels like it. He looks more like a 19-year-old boy with a couple of weird features than the Beast in the Unknown but I guess it understandable like he is human.

My voice seemed to bring him out of his trances. He started to speak but stopped and again just started to stare. I never thought I would say this but there is something wrong with the Beast.

“ Are you shy?” I asked out of curiosity. Personally, I’m interested to hear his reply.

“No,” he said defensively. “ I just wouldn't know how to start the conversation”.

He has the same voice that he had in the unknown, good to know.

“Well okay then I'll start, Why Are You Keeping Me Tied Up?” I snapped.

“Because there’s something I want to tell you”. There was an awkward silence, neither of us spoke. You know this wasn’t how I expected to meet the Beast again. I expected him to turn me to Elmewood, I expected him to torture me, I expected him to murder me, I expected … well, for him to do everything else Besides act like an awkward teenage boy. Seriously, years of being alone have made him terrible at socializing. He could be trying to trick me but… there is no way he’s this good an actor.

He took a breath before starting “ Wirt, I have had a fascination with you since you defeated me all those years ago”, He stopped waiting for my response. I just raised an eyebrow, which he took as a sign to continue.

He stepped forward. “ and even though you are a pathetic human…” he stopped because I obviously don’t like being called pathetic.

He cleared his voice before continuing “ I feel a connection between us and I would like to see where it leads”.

I CANNOT believe this. I am being asked out by the BEAST. Truthfully I am stunned, I’ve NEVER would have imagined myself being in this situation. It is now my turn to be silent whilst he waits for my answer.

“ I’m flattered really and you are very handsome, but I do have a couple of concerns”. He looks at me “ well speak your mind”. Didn’t see that coming.

“ Well one, I'm sorta tied up” the vines appeared of me almost immediately. I start fixing myself whilst half staring at the beast to see what he will do. He does nothing.

“ two, you have murdered hundreds of children and turned them to elmwood. Three, you tried to turn me and my brother into Elmetrees. Four, we live in different worlds and I am most certainly not leaving my family behind to pursue a romance with a half-human being that has done all the above.”

“ The first one true but…”

“But..”

“ I was not doing it for fun, I needed the oil to survive” he then muttered under his breath “ Unlike some people”. He started to walk with his back turned to me.  
“ Besides in this form I now no longer need to do any of that, I’ve got all my powers and I no longer need to rely on anyone but myself”.

“ You tried to MURDER me and my Brother!!!”

“ It was just business, nothing personal.”

That what these monsters don’t understand. It doesn’t matter if they're doing it for personal gain or their job. They still do it.

“ But you still tried to”. I step forward “ and I will never forgive you for that” a flash of anger appeared on his face.

“ Even without those over factors, I still would never leave my family behind. You want to know why, because they're MY family”. That pushed him over the edge because the vines surrounded me again and he stormed over and got right up in my face.

“ YOUR MINE” he screamed in my face. 

“I’m Not YOURS” I screamed back even louder. In the beginning, he put on a convincing act, but truthfully love or lusted can’t change a monster.

“ You’d probably be a terrible lover anyway” I expected him to shout back or just outright kill me but no. he stood there looking … hurt. 

Again he released the vines from me and turned around.

“ Mark my words, Lover Boy, I will have you and you WILL like it.” And with that, he started to walk off in the opposite direction.

After a minute of standing there in disbelief. I heard a familiar voice calling me from afar.

“Wirt” it was Dipper’s voice 

“Wirt”

“Wirt, answer me, Wirt.”

I yelled back at the top of my lungs “Dippppeeeerrrrrrrr” and ran towards the area his voice was coming from. 

After what felt like hours, I saw him in the distances.

“Dipper, over here” I called whilst waving my arms around. He noticed because he started to run in my direction. We met each other halfway and both of us were over enjoyed that neither of us was hurt.

“ What do we do now?” I asked  
“We're not out of the woods yet,” he said.  
“ We need to get to the edge of the dome, without Bill or … what is his name again?”  
“The Beast”

“Right, or The Beast gets to us first” we started to walk off when Dipper stopped, something seemed to come back to him.

He grabbed my arm before bolting.

“Why are we running so fast?” I asked, whilst stumbling over rocks trying to keep up with him.

“ I just punched, Bill Cipher in the Faces!!!” panic spread across his face. “ whilst we're in here, he’s possibly watching and if he catches me I am going to be screwed for eternity.”

And with that, we’re now on the search for the edge of the dome.

I’m coming home, Greg, mum, Lewis, I'm coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. I've got a bit of a dilemma when it comes to how I want to betray the Beast. On one hand, he's an evil monster that tried to kill them but, two, he's (In my opinion) much less evil than Bill, who is a literal a sociopath, and could if I write it right, could be redeemed. In this chapter, I've sorta shown that struggle through how Wirt views the Beast. Even though I've already got the next couple of chapters sorted out. I'm interested to know what you guys think, so... 
> 
> Is The Beast is a redeemable character? 
> 
> Is Bill a redeemable character?
> 
> or should I keep them both absolutely evil and make it so that the boys will never want to be with them due to their actions?


	9. Chapter 9

Dipper’s POV

After running, Wirt instituted that we stop and instead just walk. We’ve been roaming the woods for the last hour, I think. The Beast and Bill haven’t shown up yet, hopefully, they won’t show up at all. The event with Bill has really shaken me up. I really can't believe that Bill is after ME and that he kissed ME. I haven’t yet told Wirt about it and I'm not sure whether I’ll tell everyone. How do you explain that to them

Umm hey so Bill Cipher is lusting after and he told me to my face, before kissing me and I fought back a bit before somewhat giving into him and he was even considering taking it to the next level before I stepped on his toe and kicked him in the face. 

Them finding out wouldn't even be that bad because they would most likely protect me and tell me it’s not my fault, which it isn’t. But … My worst fear right now is that Bill will find me and I think he was probably playing nice at our last encounter.

But if we meet again, after I kicked him in the face, he probably won’t be that nice.

Wirt’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

“ Dipper it's the end of the dome,” he excitedly said. “How are we going to go through it?”.

I looked around. There must be a way through it. I turned around to grab a tree branch before being called back by Wirt.

“Dipper, we can just walk through it,” he said from the other side of the dome.

“ Okay, that is wayyy too easy,” I said whilst stepping through it. We position ourselves in case of an attack. Nothing happened. Wirt put his hand out to see if we could get back through but the dome stopped it.

“ We can't get back in,” he said to himself. “That explains why no one came looking for us”. 

The others!!! I totally forgot about them. “We’ve got to get back as soon as possible, Wirt!!!”  
“ Yeah, let's go, wait where are we?” I looked around, we’re near the river. This is going to be a long walk.

“ come on I know where to go” and with that, we started our long walk back to the mystery shack.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whilst the boys walked, two figures watched them from afar.

Bill’s POV 

We watched as they walked away. We’ve been watching for half an hour but still, they haven’t seemed to notice. I have to admit, I thought that it was going well with me and Pinetree. He wasn’t stopping me and I think he was enjoying it, but then he had the nerve to kick me in the face.

Anger must have spread across my face because The Beast turned towards me. 

“ You know, you’re not the only one who got rejected today?”

I scoffed “ You didn’t get hit in the balls”.

“ No, but I was insulted”

I rolled my eyes “ Pinetree ran away from ME. You ran away from HIM.”

He started to think about that and went silent. He doesn’t seem to understand that he got it so much easier than me.

“Anyway, what's the plan?” he said.

“Nothing” I answered dismissively 

“Nothing???”

“We do absolutely nothing” I smirked at his confused expression “ and then we surprised them”. I planned to leave it at that but he just didn’t get it.

I sighed “ we leave them alone for about a month, once they think they're safe, we come back”, he nodded. “ Hopefully, this meeting with them as humans might make them, how do you put it ~~~ more interested in us then they were in our original forms.” 

“ and what happens if they’re not?”

I turned to walk away still angry. 

“ Then we TAKE Them” 

Ohhh, Dipper you’ve got no idea what you’ve done.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Greg’s POV

Jason Funderburker and I were up in Mabel’s room. Mum, dad, Mabel and her granduncles are all still downstairs. They're all very upset, they shouldn’t be, Wirt and Dipper will be fine. Wirt defeated the Beast before and he’ll do it again. He’s just taking his time that’s all.

“ Everyone’s being dramatic, aren’t they, Jason Funderburker”

“Ribbit”

“That’s right

“Ribbit”

“What wrong Skipper???”

“Ribbit” he ran over to the window and stared outside “Ribbit”.

I ran over to the window, the dome was disappearing!!! and outside was Wirt!!! And Dipper. They looked tired but happy.

“Wirt” I screamed as I ran downstairs which surprised everyone downstairs as I ran past them. “Wirt” I scream as I run through the door. “Wirt” I yell again as I run towards him. He turns around just in time to be hugged by me. Everyone else came out.

“Wirt, Darling” screamed my mum. as she hugged Wirt whilst half crying. Dad was happy to see him and joined in the hug as well.  
Mabel was hugging Dipper. I think he couldn’t breathe because he was choking. She eventually let go and his grand uncles hugged him.

“ See see I told you they would come back!!!” both Dipper and Wirt smiled at that.

“ You defeat Bill, right???” said Mabel cheerfully

The smile on their faces disappeared and was replaced with frowns. The celebration of their return very quickly turned serious.

“ What happened???” asked Stan. They both stood there, mummy pulled wirt into another hug.

“ Give them a break, they just returned, will talk later” and she led Wirt off into the kitchen. Dad grabbed my hand.

“Come on, Greg lets go inside”

We started walking into the kitchen, but Dipper and Ford stayed behind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper POV

I grabbed Ford's shirt, pulling him back.

“ What is it Dipper?” I could see the concern in his eyes

“ I need to talk to you”

“ right now”

“Yes right now” he looked at me, patiently signalling to continue.

“... It’s to do with Bill...” his face changed to panic

“ Dipper, what did he do to you???”

“ It not what he did, it’s what he wants”


	10. Chapter 10

10 minutes ago 

“... It’s to do with Bill...” his face changed to panic

“ Dipper, what did he do to you???”

“ It not what he did, it’s what he wants”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now 

Dipper’s POV 

Ford dragged me down to the underground laboratory whilst muttering to himself. He sat me down in a chair and grabbed a notebook.

“Dipper” he quietly said, “ I’m not sure what happened there, but please be as truthful as possible with me”, I lowered my eyes from his face.

“Hehe, he …”

“What did he do, Dipper?”

“ He’s cornered me in the woods after the explosion. I had lost track of Wirt and I was all alone.” he nodded.

“ and he started to kiss me and...” he started staring at me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ford’s POV

Bill did what!!!, I cannot believe he tried to take advantage of my nephew!!!. I snapped the pencil in my hand, which caused Dipper to wince. I need to calm down.

“ Dipper, please continue”

“ and he tried to pull my pants down.” I’m going to kill that bastard.

Dipper was obviously upset at thinking about it. I pulled him into a hug.  
“ He told me that he wants me and I don’t understand why” I couldn’t answer, I don’t even know what to say. Never in my years of working with him, did he try anything like this on me. Why out of everyone did it have to be my nephew!!! He’s done nothing wrong besides catch the eye of a psychopathic demon.

“ Did he ever kiss you or act like that???” there was hope all over his face, I could tell that he wanted to hear me say that Bill had tried this on me as well, that he eventually gave up and he wasn't serious about wanting him and was just trying to seduce him.

But I can’t lie to make him feel better, this is more serious than I thought.

“No, he didn’t”. He stood there looking down at the floor, distress written all over his face.

“ So it's my fault then”

“ NO, none of this is your fault” I practically yelled in his face. I could see he was becoming even more distressed.

I pulled him into another hug, he refused to make eye contact.

“ dipper, I won’t let him hurt you. You are not to blame, Bill is”.  
“I’ll kill him” I quickly muttered before continuing “ Will defeat Bill, we did it before and will do it again.”

“ Ford” he seems to be calming down.  
“ Yes”  
“ Is it weird that I enjoyed the kiss???” He then corrected himself. “ not the Bill part but the kiss??”.

I chuckled at that. “That’s not really a surprise, it was your first kiss, wasn’t it???”.He nodded whilst blushing, no matter what Bill does he’ll always be the same old Dipper to me. A couple of years back I didn’t even realize that he and Mabel existed and now it’s as if he was there from the beginning. 

I leaned back in my chair “ As long as you don’t go making out with the enemy, you can continue liking it as much as you want.” I winked at him.

“ Ford, don't say that” he was absolutely embarrassed  
“Why you're growing up, no longer thirteen, you're eventually going to want to find someone”

“Yeah, but it’s embarrassing”  
“Ha” all the tension in the room seemed to disappear and Dipper finally started to smile.

I patted him on the back. “Now… I need you to grab Wirt for me”

He raised an eyebrow “ Wirt, why?”

“ I need to interrogate him”

“ Oh ok wait for what???”

I chuckled “just joking kid, no I need him to tell me about the Unknown and the encounter with the Beast” he stared mouth wide open.

“ How do you know about the Unknown???”  
“ Greg told us all, he’s parents got the shock of their lives hearing about their adventures”. Dipper smiled at that, he must think it funny or something.

“ Ok see you, Uncle Ford,” he said as he left the underground laboratory. I sit down on my chair, the notebook is discarded on the table. For the first time, I don’t know what to do.

Bill, the man that tried to take over the world, Bill that tried to murder my nephew. If he thinks everything will just be forgotten then he’s got something else coming. If this Beast character is any worse than Bill then we are in big trouble. More importantly, the boys are in big trouble.

I’ll make sure that those monsters don’t lay even another finger on those boys even if it's the last thing I do!!!”

“Sir...” Wirt was standing at the door. Wait why is he…… oh I forgot I told Dipper to get him.. “ are you ok???”

“Of course,” I said, waving him off, grabbing a pen and the abandoned notebook. 

“I’ve just got some questions for you.”


	11. Chapter 11

Wirt’s POV

I walked up the stairs from the underground laboratory something that an hour ago I didn’t even know existed. I had a chat with Ford who questioned me about the Unknown and the Beast, it seems that whilst we were being chased by the demons. Greg spilt the beans about the Unknown.

Mum and Lewis haven’t mentioned anything about it yet. Up until now, they probably believed it was his imagination and if I wasn't there then so would I. Greg mentioned it in the hospital but no one took him seriously. He tried again a week later but I told him that we couldn’t talk to our parents because they wouldn’t understand, that wasn’t a lie they would have thought us crazy, and to just come to me.

Now, there is no denying that Greg’s story is right. I walk into the kitchen of the mystery shake to find my parents sitting quietly with Dipper’s other uncle, Stan. He seems to be very outgoing but, right now you wouldn’t know that. He’s sitting there back up straight, leaning over the table whispering to my parents. 

My mum in distress said “ why didn’t he tell us???” he shushed her and continued. 

He glimpsed me and froze. He didn’t speak, my parents stared at him before turning their heads to look at me. Stan started to walk out of the room and nodded his head at the before signalling for me to sit down.

I awkwardly walked over to the table and sat down, neither knew what to say. 

Mum then jumped off her chair and pulled me into a massive hug.

“ I’m sorry,” she said sadly 

“ For what???” I responded

She jumped away from me,“ For everything!!! You fell into a lake and was put into a coma for a couple of minutes for us but for you it was days. You survived and came back dramatically changed and I didn’t even question it!!! What sort of mother am I”.

Lewis stepped in “ I’m also sorry Wirt” I moved my mouth to again question why but he cut me off “ I knew you had been having nightmares ever since Halloween night but instead of trying to help you, I just let it go” he sighed “ I’m sorry”.

“ it’s not either of your faults, I wouldn’t have known how to bring it up and I also don’t think you guys would have believed me”

“We would have …… !!!”

“No, really we wouldn’t have darling, truthfully the whole situation sounds ridiculous, I can see why you wouldn’t tell us.” The room went silent.

“ Look none of this is your fault and it all over for now so let's just continue as normal”

“ But… what if that Beast attacks you again???” 

“Oh yeah, about that… Ford wants to talk to you about that. Look, neither of you are to blame and at the same time it is not Greg’s or mines fault either.”

“ Of course to not either of your faults,” said Greg from the doorway, startling everyone.” Like I said Wirt will be fine” he saluted “ because he’s the captain and the captain will always be fine, Isn’t that right captain!!!”

I walked over and put my hands on his shoulder “ Of courses, skipper” I saluted back. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see both of their faces light up at the scene they witnessed.

"Now, we're leaving to hang out with Dipper and Mabel” grabbing Greg's hand “ Go talk to Stan, he’ll tell you what you need to do”.

I walk with Greg to find the Pine twins. Hopefully, Stan will keep his promise and not tell them about the full encounter with the Beast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before in the Underground Laboratory

“ Thank you for your cooperation, Wirt, you may leave.” he sat down and added something to his notes.

“ Stan, can you please do something for me”

He raised an eyebrow “ depending on what it is, I’m happy to help”

“ Great thanks, don’t tell my parents about the demon lusting after me” I turned to leave.

“Hold up, I think I should probably tell your parents about that. It a very serious issue”

“ Stan sir, they will not take it well”.

“ Of course they won’t”

“ No seriously, after the lake incident, they accompanied Greg everywhere and always wanted to know where I was. They put a tracker on my phone and required me to be home by 7 o’clock sharp, and the one time I was late by 5 minutes they had already started to call people to figure out where I was. They calmed down after a year but still if they find this out, you have no IDEA what they might try to do to stop something like this from happening again”.

“Ok I can see why you don't want me to tell them, but I think it in your best interest…”

“ Sir it would be in my best interest to be able to leave the house. I don’t want you to deny it happened I just need you to say it was due to revenge not due to a sudden change in romantic feelings”

I seemed to have a point but he was still hesitant “ Please Sir”.

“ Fine but if Bill and the Beast attack again and something even worse happens that I will be telling them.”

I sighed in relief “ Thank you, Sir”.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back to present tenses 

“ Where is Mabel and Dipper, Wirt???”

“ Probably in the kitchen”

“ Then let's go” he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the kitchen. Both the twins were there and for the rest of the day we talked and laughed and all the fear and regret was forgotten. At the end of the day, we left ready for a nice meal and bed. Hopefully, there will be no nightmares tonight for me and even if there are a I'll be fine because I know that I no longer need to hide them.


	12. We will be there

Wirt’s POV

I wake up to the sound of the birds outside my window and the smell of cooking bacon. It’s Wednesday so it's been three days since the attack of the demons and since then nothing has happened. My nightmares have stopped and Dipper says that all the craziness of the woods has come to a grinding halt. In fact, all the magical creatures of the forest have started to come closer to the town since the woods were covered in a massive barrier. They are probably doing that just in case something happens again. 

it's better to be safe than sorry.

I hauled myself off the bed and trudged out of my room, went downstairs and had breakfast with Greg, Lewis and mum. I’m not allowed out of the house by myself just in case of an attack. So the rest of the day was average, I spent time with Greg whilst playing with Jason Funderburker. We had lunch then I spent the rest of the day reading some of the new poetry books, mum got me. Before having dinner, having a shower and going to bed. As much as I love my family I can’t keep being stuck in this house for days on end. It’s going to drive me crazy!!!.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 days later 

After seven days I was finally allowed out of the house, We went to mum’s work, originally it was only supposed to be Greg but after a whole bunch of begging and the intervention of Lewis and Greg agreeing I should go. I saw Bernadette again, she says I’ve grown so much since she last saw me. It's been six years so of course, I’ve changed, and I got to see a whole bunch of different animals that they were taking care of.

We meet one dog called Sandy and another called Bruces. I saw the owner of Bruce come in and the owners, Soos!!!. He and Melody recently got him. There was a cat who was rushed in and gave birth to a litter of kittens. Greg really wanted to take one home but unfortunately for him, she refused, even though I reckon that she’ll eventually let us get one. 

We went to pick up dinner before heading home. Lewis started work on Friday and he’s taking night shifts, for now, to be able to take care of me and Greg whilst mum at work during the day.

Being out of the house felt great, so when Greg started begging mum to let him go see Mabel, I insisted that we all go together and luckily she said yes.

So this Tuesday we are going to visit the pines. Hopefully this time nothing will happen again.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper’s POV - On Tuesday 

Right now I’m sitting on my bed, it’s 11 o’clock and all I’ve got to say is...

It's been 9 days!!! and I’m going crazy being stuck inside. I know it for my safety but… COME ON, 9 DAYS!!!. 

Nothing interesting so far has happened. But I think that Ford and Stan are going to surprise me with something, I may be wrong but they keep on looking at the clock whilst talking to me and when I complain they say to be patient. I hope that they’ll let me out of the house.

I’m cut out of my thoughts when Mabel slams open the door.

“Hey Dipdop, guess who's here?”

“Who???”

Suddenly Wirt appears behind Mabel, “Dipper” Wirt says.

“Wirt” I yell in my excitement. Finally, someone who isn’t part of the family, I pull him into a massive hug. “ How are you?”

“Good, this is the second time I’ve left the house in nine days”.

“ You got to leave!!!” lucky him “What happened???”

“Well………….” he went on to tell me about everything that happened in the last 9 days and I told him everything that happened for me. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Beast’s POV

I walk away from the house that Bill’s soon to be lover and my Wirt are in. It seems that their families are starting to calm down and aren’t protecting them as much… well from me, not Bill. Bill is absolutely furious about not being around his ‘precious Pinetree’ In fact, he’s going insane about it.

I walk past one of the residents of Gravity falls, they stare at me for a minute before continuing on their way. People around here are very strange, I continued on my way.

Walking further into the woods, all the magical creatures have fled from this area. The humans think it has to do with the dome we put around it but it due to the massive invisible portal in the middle of the woods which they are all afraid of, they're afraid that if they go in they’ll never go out. It’s designed so that humans can’t see it but strangely enough they can.

I step through the portal to find an exact copy of Gravity Falls' woods. I forget how well Bill created this place for Dipper and Wirt. everything is an exact copy of its original form, if they walk through it then they’ll be convinced that nothing has changed. All we have to do is get them through it.

But how… 

Their families are keeping them tucked away inside their homes but eventually they’ll leave their comfortable homes to further explore the mysteries of the woods and when they finally leave.

We will be there, waiting.


	13. The Gnome costume

Dipper’s POV

Summerween is tonight. Nothing has happened in the last three weeks so Ford and Stan are allowing us to go trick and treating!!!. Wirt and Greg are coming as well so all four of us are going together.

“Come on, Dipper!!!” yelled Mabel from downstairs, I’ve just got my costume on. I’m going as a pirate whilst Mabels going as a mermaid. Stan outdid himself with the costumes this year, he usually wants to buy the cheapest costumes possible but it seems that this year he’s spent money on them. They don’t even look second hand.

“Dipper!!!”

“Okay, okay I’m coming” I screech back. I know she is excited about this but can’t she even wait five minutes. Mabel’s standing at the bottom of the stairs in her mermaid costume, holding a bag for any treats she gets with the biggest smile on her face that I've seen in a long time.

“Ready to go” 

“ Yep”

“ Got your bag”

“ yeahhh, no”

“Dipdop” she pulled it out from behind her back and gave it to me, before pulling me out the door before I could even say goodbye to Stan and Ford. We strolled down the street and met up with Wirt and Greg.

Greg was wearing a firefighter costume with Jason Funderburker on his shoulder with an even smaller firefighter hat on. Whilst Wirt was wearing a gnome outfit!!!???.

“ Hey Wirt, what are you wearing???” pointing to his costume.

“ Just an old costume, I’m a gnome” he signalled to his costume. “I actually wore this in the Unknown.”

“ oh really,” said Mabel

“Yeah” he responded, I could tell he wanted to drop the conversation.

“ Let’s go!!!” Greg excitedly screamed before skipping off with Mabel following. We followed shortly behind.

“ Do you guys do this every year?”

“ Yeah, it's actually quite fun, why?”

“ Isn’t it sorta weird that you're celebrating Halloween halfway through the year”

“ I guess from an outside perspective, yes, but to us it is normal.” I pat him on the back “you’ll eventually get used to it.”

We walked around for ages collecting treats and occasionally getting scared. But mostly we got treats. We started at 6 and by 7, Greg and Mabel’s bags were already full. We gave them ours because we had hardly collected any. We were too busy enjoying the nice surroundings after being cooped up for so long. Even Wirt who left the house three times in the last weeks was thrilled at being able to walk around freely.

Mabel and Greg ran ahead to the house further down the road and Wirt and I continued to walk. Suddenly Wirt’s head snapped around looking into the woods, I turned my head to see a weird looking deer, standing and staring at Wirt, paying me no intention at all.

“ It’s the same deer”

“Wirt” no responses, “Wirt”, I shook his shoulder, “Wirt” I grabbed hold of his shoulders turning him towards me. 

The deer shrieked before running into the woods.

“ What is it” was the last thing I heard before Wirt chased off after the deer. I sprinted off after him forgetting about Greg and Mabel. I continually scream his name but he just continues running.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mabel’s POV

Another successful house, now we’ve fully filled up all four bags. I look up, it’s starting to get dark, we need to get home.

“ Wirt, Dipper, Greg, let’s head back” I started walking in the direction of his house.

“ Yeah, let's go” replied Greg

“ Great, Wirt, Dipper...” I turn around there not there. Okay, so we're a bit far ahead.” Let’s go find Dipper and Wirt, Greg”

“Okay” and he skips on ahead. 

Nowhere, they were nowhere to be seen.

“ Greg, mystery shack, NOW” the seriousness in my voice startled him.

“Okay” and we sprinted to the mystery shack. When we arrived, my uncle's face paled, in one sentence. 

“Dipper, Wirt, their gone”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper’s POV

“Wirt” I screech as I chase after him.

“Wirt, where are you going” no response, he just keeps running.

“Wirt, stop” I’m running out of breath “please”, I drop to the ground, panting.

He stopped and turned around looking at me, hesitating to go further. The deer then reappeared before running further off. Wirt again began to chase, leaving me with nothing besides sore legs and the urge to catch up with him to make sure nothing bad happens. 

Suddenly I’m hit by something as I run, but there was nothing there. Laughter echoed through the woods. 

The laughter of Bill’s voice.

And as darkness consumes me the last words I hear are Bill’s.

“ Welcome Home, My Pinetree ”


	14. Where am I ???

Dipper’s POV

What happened??? Ohhh right I was chasing Wirt as he chased after a weird-looking Deer. Did I fall asleep??? what am I lying on???. Okay, first I need to open my eyes and figure out where I am.

I open my eyes to see I’m in my bedroom!!!, was it all a dream???. It has to be if I'm in my room.

Thank goodness, I’m okay, Wirt's okay, there's no Bill, everything is fine. I smile to myself, I'm okay. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. In the mirror I see my reflection, I'm still wearing my pirate costume, so what must have happened is I fainted, someone found me (most likely Stan or Ford), brought me home and I slept the night away, that’s a relief. I walk down the stairs to the kitchen no ones there but there is a note.

_Dear Dipper_

_We’ve gone to get groceries, be back soon. Don’t go outside, after the scary of last night we think it best that you don’t leave without an escort._

_See you later_

_Mabel, Stan and Ford_

Everyone’s okay.

I start making breakfast and they are right about needing to go grocery shopping, we do need food, the only thing that is left is some milk and cereal. I pour myself the rest of the milk and the little bit of cereal left and watch some TV for the next hour.

Geez, it’s really taking them a long time for them to get back from the shops. Against my better judgement, I put on some clean clothes with a yellow hoodie and step outside the door. No one’s insight and neither are any animals.

I should go back inside but they're taking way too long. I started the long walk to the centre of Gravity Falls.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt’s POV

I jumped up, what, what happened???.

I’m sitting in my bed, sweating, it must have just been a terrifying nightmare and everything is fine. I’m still in my costume but that’s ok.

The memory of last night or what I dreamed about last night flooded back to me. Why did I run away from Dipper, it felt so weird and surreal. The deer, that was what I was chasing, I saw it before with Greg. the night I met Dipper, so was it a sign of good luck???. I saw it before becoming friends with Dipper, but could it also be an omen of Bad luck. I did soon after get trapped with the Beast, or could it be both.

It doesn’t matter, I get out of bed, all that matters is that nothing happened and that it was all a dream. I walk downstairs to the kitchen. No ones there. Ohh it’s a Monday, mum’s probably at work and Greg and Lewis at the park or something. I get myself some breakfast when suddenly the doorbell rings.

I open the door

“Hello, welcome…” no one’s here. I stepped outside, maybe someone did a ding dong ditch. I walk further down the pathway and scream in terror before bolting back inside. I grab the nearest phone and dial the only number I can think of

“Dipper” I scream into the phone

“Hey Wirt, I had this strange dream …”

“There are flying eyes outside my house” suddenly at the other end of the line, I heard a crash. Everything was silent.

“Wirt where are you?” terror clear in his voice.

“I’m at home” silences again. Footsteps started to speed up.

“Wirt, I’m coming, stay put.” the phone started to fuzz cutting off what he was saying.

“Dipper, I can’t hear, Dipper?”

A blood-curdling scream came from the other side before Dipper started to talk again  
“ Bill, how did you find… what have you done” suddenly Dipper’s voice was cut off. I started screaming his name but he didn’t respond.

“ Sorry, My darling” That’s the Beast. “ Your friend fainted at the sight of his future lover, to my friend's delight” a muffled voice responded to that.

“How did we get here?” I whispered into the phone, fear gripping me.

“You followed the deer and fell right into our trap and sadly you brought your friend with you.” I’m shaking, my mind only got one though on it.

This is all my fault

If I hadn’t followed that damn, deer, none of this would have happened. Look at what I’ve done.

“Don’t worry darling, I’ll be there soon”

The phone hung up.

I’ve got to get out of here.


	15. Chapter 15

Bill’s POV

“Pinetree” I whisper, no response, he’s been out for 2 hours. The Beast wasn’t kidding when he told Gnome Boy that Pinetree fainted. He collapsed after trying to speak. I must have really scared him. I can't have that happening, it would be terrible to have him constantly fainting whenever I enter the room.

He starts to move, groaning before sitting slightly up. He takes a deep breath looks, in my direction, mouth wide open.

“Well, well Pinetree it’s good to …” he faints.

Oh not again!!!

“ That’s enough with the fainting” I created a bucket of water and threw it at him. Not the bucket, just the water.

He jumps up and finally doesn’t faint at the sight of me.

“Good now that I have your attention~~~,” he looks as if he’s going to drop “ don’t you dare faint on me again!” he just stares, “ Great, now onto the important part, I want to make a deal with you my Pinetree”. I sit down next to him, he moves over, I roll my eyes and move over again.

“What sorta deal??” I lean closer. “ your cute when you're in defensive mode” he starts blushing as I seductively smile.

“Back to the important topic, the deal”

“What do you want?”

“You”

“WHAT!!!, you think I’m going to give myself up to you that easily...” I put my finger to his lips.

“Let me elaborate, I want you and in exchange, your world will be saved from any future attacks or trying to take over it from me.” I quickly mutter “ not that I can promise that from our future descendants” but he doesn’t hear that and just continues to stare, thinking over the proposal.

“So what you say Pine Tree, is it a deal?." I’ve got him. He’s MINE ~~~.

“No”

What!!!, I didn't expect that. Compose yourself, don’t seem shocked or he’ll think he has the upper hand. “ So you're willing to sacrifice the world because you don’t want to take a chance with me?”, he glared at me, “That sounds a bit selfish”.

He stood up with his back turned to me 

“Selfish” he started to shake and stood there muttering to himself for a minute, repeating it.

“Pinetree”

“ ME, selfish” he spun around, tears streaming down his cheeks. “No your the SELFISH one, BILL, you tried to take over the world when I was a kid, almost killed me and ruined the end of my summer all because YOU wanted to party. Now you try to kidnap me, declaring you love me, again almost succeed, but I managed to escape and now after you’ve finally won and I’ve fallen into your trap. Declare that you will only, Not invade the world if I marry you. Will listen hear, you Monster, it will never happen. Make my life HELL, take everything I love, but no matter what you do I will never love you, you can force yourself upon me but I will never love you like how you want me too”.

I’ve never felt this way before. What is this feeling, I should be mad but I’m not. It is not compassion or sadness. No, it’s Guilt and lots of it.

“I’m sorry”

“ You think sorry will cut it, well guess what it won’t!” he stumbles closer to the door, “ I’m leaving whether you like it or not!” he bolts out the door leaving me frozen in thought.

Nothing like this has happened in a long time. I don’t remember it happening, but it probably happened. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to agree to the deal, fall into my arms and live happily ever after or whatever those humans say.

I didn’t even tell him the full extent of the deal before he stormed off. 

NO, no, he’s upset which means he doesn’t like the deal. I stand up walking over to the door. I’ll catch up to him and try it all over again.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dipper’s POV

Tears stream down my faces as I dash for the door, he doesn’t chase after me. I make it out and start running trying to reach wherever my family is. I remember hitting something so there must be some invisible portal that I need to run through. Hopefully, Wirt’s already gone. 

“Ahh” I fall backwards. Three creators were standing right in front of me. One which was teeth with legs, the second was tall, olive green skin, had large teeth, with eyes that look like balls with the number 8 in them. The last was a lava lamp??? Yep, that’s the weirdest of the three.

“ Well, well what do we have here???” said the teeth, “well isn’t it Bill’s lover, what are you doing out here instead of with Bill?”.

“Bill gave me permission to leave” they looked confused. “Yeah, I was going to see Wirt, he gave me permission because I have no idea what happened to him”.

“Ohh that makes senses!” said the olive green-skinned one, “ he wouldn’t let his future bride leave without a reason.”

“Thanks for the concern mates but I think I’ll be okay”. They just nodded their heads and started to walk off “ bye Bill’s bride”.

Curiosity got the better of me. “Why do you call me that???” and why did Bill choose me instead of one of you guys???”

The lava lamp answered, “ your Bill’s future bride and where just his friends”. The teeth continued “ yeah, Bill since meeting you changed he no longer wants to constantly party and became obsessed with making you his”. He continued “ he wants to ‘settle down and have a family’.” they all roll their eyes beside the teeth guy he couldn’t because he has no eyes, just massive teeth.

“Ohh” was all I could say “ well nice to talk to you guys, I’m off to see Wirt now”.  
I walk off whilst waving goodbye. There is no way I just got away with that, but as I continue to walk away they don’t attack, they just walk off in the opposite direction.

I eventually made it to Wirt’s house, after constantly turning my head to make sure I wasn’t being followed. 

The sight was horrifying, furniture torn, items smashed, it looked as if there had been a fight or someone through a fit and tried to destroy the place. I stand there in horror before running up into Wirt’s room. It wasn’t destroyed but there was stuff missing, a massive blanket that Wirt used to love was missing, one of his pillows and a couple of books.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill’s POV

Those Idiots!!! Did they think that I would permit him to leave without me? I didn’t tell them that, I just continued on my way but still seriously!!!. 

I arrived at Wirt’s house, that’s where I assumed he’d be. He’s very loyal to his friends and family so I assumed if he wanted to escape he’d find his friend first. Wow-what happened here If Pinetree hurt I swear…

No, he’s fine just staring at his friend's room.

“ Pinetree, Pinetree, hey it’s time to leave.” he turns around a look I’ve never seen before plagues his face, he storms over to me grabs me by the collar and tries to strangle me.

“Bill” a cold glare stares me in the eyes “what did your friend of a monster, do to Wirt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, 
> 
> A chapter, full of Bildip!!!. I haven't done much of them yet so I will be expending their relationship further. What do you think happened to Wirt?.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the fanfiction so far.


	16. What happened to Wirt?

Wirt’s POV - Hours before

I’ve got to get out of here 

I ran to the garage, praying that it was still there. The tent and sleeping bag are still there. I grab them and search for the biggest bag that I could put on my back and attach them to it. I then run to the kitchen, grabbing food that will last a long time and the matchsticks so that if needed I can start a fire. I fill up multiple large bottles of water to drink.

I walk up to my room grabbing a pillow, my favourite blanket and a bunch of books. I don’t need them but I need to do something whilst running from the Beast.

A map

Do we have a map of Gravity Falls? I needed to know where I’m going. Yes, yes we do it’s in the car. I sprint down the stairs, with the backpack on, to the front door but to my horror, the flying bats aren’t alone. The Beast was standing there talking to the flying eyes. There's no chance I’ll be able to get it without him seeing me.

He hasn’t changed much, he still has the same antlers. He changed up his hairstyle a bit, it suits him more than the last hairstyle. His new clothes suit him, in fact, he looks really good in them… maybe being captured by him wouldn’t be that bad …

SNAP out of it, Wirt.

They're making their way down the path, that’s my queue to leave. I run to the back door leading to the backyard. If I can’t get through the front then I can jump the fences. I throw the bag over the fences and start to climb when I hear

“ Wirt, come out, I’m not going to hurt you ~~~”

Okay, I’m going to admit his voice sounded sexy but it’s not worth it. I climb over the fences, grab the bag and make a dash for it. I can’t run fast with how heavy the backpack is. I ran, for possible miles, before turning around. No one's following, they must have not noticed me leaving.

The Beast must be furious.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Beast’s POV

“ Wirt, come out, I’m not going to hurt you ~~~,” I said, there was no response. He should still be in the house, I saw him at the window a minute ago.

“Wirt, darling, come out. I don’t want to do anything rash.” no responses. “ I just want to talk, Wirt” this is true, I really don’t want to be too violent, but I will if I have too.

The Eye bats stood there, waiting for my orders. “Wirt we are going to find you eventually, you might as well come out.” I signalled and the bats scattered. They flew around destroying everything, trying to find him.

He‘s not in the kitchen, living room, garage or any bedroom that isn’t his own which can only mean one thing. He’s in his bedroom.

I walk into his bedroom, there aren’t many places to hide. “ Wirt there nowhere to run and there's not really anywhere to hide so you might as well come out”. No response, I check under the bed, nothing, he’s not under the desks, the last place he could be hiding is in his closet. Suddenly one of the eyes appeared behind me.

“ Whatttttt!!!!!!” I screamed, “he escaped, how did none of you notice!”, none of them responded, just stared at me. “Find him!!!” I screamed and they scattered. 

I knew he was smart, but I didn’t think he’d try and escape and succeed!!!. What if he gets hurt or worse dies!. I storm out of the torn-up house and back down the pathway. Where would Wirt go?

I smirk, he’ll try and save his friend so the mystery shack is the best place to go.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wirt’s POV

What do I do now?

I’ve been walking around the woods aimlessly for the last half an hour and I don’t know what to do. I need to find Dipper.

But what if he’s already escaped?

But he could still be with Bill. 

What if the Beast goes looking for me there, but what if he goes looking for me in the woods. Can I risk finding Dipper if I also get caught? 

Our best chance is for one of us to get out of here and find our families if that happens then they might be able to defeat the demons but what if they get hurt, I can’t live with the knowledge that Greg got hurt because of me.

Is it best to just give in, hope for the best, maybe I could be happy with the Beast but what about Dipper would he be happy with Bill can I risk being caught if I'm Dipper’s only chance of rescue?

What if …. Ahh, flying eye. I jump behind a tree as it flies past not seeming to notice me. 

So, the Beast’s looking for me.

I start sprinting again in the opposite direction before stopping at the sight of a tree.  
An elmewood tree. They're everywhere. Is this … no It couldn’t … 

Is it the Unknown?


	17. Where's Wirt?

Dipper’s POV

After 10 minutes of trying to kill Bill, I eventually calmed down and reluctantly left with Bill and what I mean by reluctantly is that he grabbed me and carried me back to the mystery shack. He probably didn’t want me to run off again.

“ Well Dipper” he smirked down at me, “did you enjoy your ride”. I shook my head and jumped out of his arms to his dismay. 

“Well, the love birds seem to be having an issue” a voice came from behind us. I jumped but Bill turned around, not even flinching.

“Beast, it's good to see you” Bill grabbed me by the waist “It seems you haven’t got Gnome Boy yet.”

“Yes” he looked me in the eye, “ that’s what I'm here about, tell me Dipper, have you seen Wirt recently?” he stepped forward me, leading to Bill protectively pulling me into his arms.

“Don’t go accusing Pinetree without evidence, Beast” said Bill.

“ Okay then do you know where Wirt is?”

I cleared my throat “No”, he looked furious at my responses.

“No, then where is he?, he is probably trying or tried to save you so again where is he?”

I lifted an eyebrow “you seriously think he’d come here?, he wants to not get caught, only an idiot would come here. He is probably trying to find whatever got us here to get help”. Now is my chance to figure out where the portal is. “ He probably having better luck finding it then I did, I can’t even recall how I got here”

“You got here through the portal, silly, ohh” Bill responded before dipping me. “ Aren’t you smart, my little Pinetree” he tapped me on the noses before continuing “ you aren’t running away that easy” he lent into to kiss me before being cut off by The Beast.

“ So where is Wirt again?” Bill sighed, he was upset about being interrupted.

“ Pinetree and I have no idea, Beast, now leave me and my boyfriend alone”

“Not your boyfriend” he just smiled at me, signalling for the Beast to leave. The Beast just rolled his eyes and walked off muttering to himself.

Bill pulled me up to his height before saying “ shall we continue where we left of Pinetree”.

“No thanks,” I said. His face turned to confusion before turning to pain. I kicked him in the groins before running to the door, slamming it open and racing to my bedroom, the only thing I saw clearly was the smile that plagued Bill’s face as I fled from him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Wirt’s POV

This can’t be, I step forward and touch one of the trees, it's certainly elmewood. The area looks exactly like when I was in the Unknown, every little detail down to the leaves colours. Did The Beast make this, as a reminder of home or for some other reason? I continue to walk through the woods that look like the Unknown, I turn around to see the area I just came from. Half of it was the Unknown, the other half was Gravity Falls woods.

I continue to walk forward, If this is a replica of the unknown, then there has to be a replica of the tavern, I can go there. I sprinted in the direction of where the tavern should be, my head's throbbing. 

Finally, after an hour of searching, I found it. It was exactly like the tavern in the Unknown, even down to the stables. I try to open the door, it's stuck, I push a bit harder, the door opens and the reason it was closed was because of the stuffed dog up against the door.

I took a good look at the place and decided to make this my temporary home. It has a massive kitchen where I can cook food and there's a bathroom. It beats pooping outside until I leave or get caught. I check outside the window, it's getting dark, I close the blinds. 

I grabbed the leftover spaghetti I got from my fridge and gulped it down. I haven’t had anything since breakfast so eating it made me feel better. I got into my sleeping bag and changed into a new pair of clothes. Tomorrow I’ll start working on a plan to get out of here.

I hate to say it but… I don't think I should try and get Dipper. I could be his last hope. I should get to the invisible portal and get out of here and with that last thought, I slip into unconsciousness, planning to wake up only when the sunrises and the bird's chirp. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Beast POV

He’s in the Unknown area. 

There's nowhere else he can be besides there. The Gravity Falls area has been searched head to toe so there is no chances he’s elsewhere. I ordered the flying eyes to search every corner of the area and to important any suspensions sightings. 

I roam around. Doing my own search of the place. Memories flood back of my times in the unknown, watching, waiting for victims to fall into my trap. It always worked, the children or teens would wander the woods searching for answers, they eventually gave up and would lie down to die. My only problem was when the woodsman got the lantern but he was easily fooled into doing my bidding.

But then Wirt and his brother came along.

They wandered the woods searching for answers, they took a little bit longer than others but then. 

Unlike all the other times, he outsmarted me.

A feeling that I never got before occurred and all of a sudden I was gone from the Unknown and was floating around an unknown space, but the whole time I was thinking about him.

That when the fascination with him started.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the flapping of wings. One of the flying eyes informed me that there was nothing suspicious besides that in the tavern the windows were closed. 

I had kept them open for a reason, if he went in there he would definitely close them.

“Surround the building, don’t let him escape” the flying eyes flew off. 

I’ve got you, Wirt, I’ve got you


	18. The Deal

Wirt’s POV

The Tavern is surrounded by the flying eyes, there's no escape.

“Wirt, come out,” said the booming voice of the Beast.

“No” I replied, he sighed as if he was dealing with a misbehaving child.

“Wirt, what do I need to do to get you out of there?”

I need to escape but I've got no chances, he’ll eventually catch up to me. I lean up against the wall. There are no chances of saving Dipper, there are no chances of making it to the portal safely, there is no chance of seeing my family again. Unless I come up with something to solve all three of these issues. 

“Make a deal with me” that one probably shocked him.

He muttered under his breath “ who are you, Bill Cipher!” but he took a deep breath and said, “What are your demands?”.

“Just a minute, I need to think my demands through.” He’s most certainly not impressed about that but if he wants me to come out with a struggle he knows he needs to do what I say.

After 3 minutes of thinking up my demands, I speak up, “ I’ve decided my demands”. Everything went silent so I continued “one, no marriage or anything that you do in marriage until I'm 18 which is only in two months”

“Deal” that was quicker than expected “next demand”.

“Wherever we live, I want full access, no secret rooms or whatever”

“Deal”

“and last I want to be able to visit my family at least once a month”. He fell silent for a minute, not moving or speaking. “ I also want to see Dipper”

“Why?”

“Because as far as I know, he could be dead or injured. I don’t trust Bill at all”

“Okay, deal” 

“and also if one of these demands is broken then I will be able to leave without fear of being chased” again he agreed.

To his shock, I unlock the door and walk out. “ We made a deal, as long as you keep it. I’ll no longer fight you about it”. 

A smile appeared on his face. “Good to see you’ve come to your senses” I raise an eyebrow.

I hesitantly walk closer to him. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me in for a kiss. one kiss won’t hurt, so I kiss back. He pulls away smiling. “You want to see your friends, then let's go see him.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper’s POV

“Babe, please come out ~~,” said Bill

“No,” I scream back. He sits up against the door.

“You're eventually going to need to come out”

“ Are you sure about that”

“Well, eventually you’ll need to eat”

“I’d rather die.”

“Well, what if your friend was here, would you come out”

My ears pricked up “ Is Wirt here?”, a growl came from the other side of the door. 

“Yes, he’s here” I opened the door and outside were Wirt, Bill and the Beast. A jealous look was on Bill’s faces as he glared daggers at Wirt. I pulled Wirt inside my room and slammed the door in the Beast and Bill faces. 

“Wirt, thank goodness, you're okay. What happened and how did the Beast find you? Did you contact anyone?...” I continued to mutter until I was grabbed into a tight hug by Wirt. “It’s so good to see you,” he said whilst hugging me. “What’s happened to you?”

“Woke up, went searching for you, got captured and had a talk with Bill, escaped, got captured again and almost killed Bill before locking myself in my room. Anyway, what did you do?”

“Woke up, tried to connect you, ran away from the Beast, lasted a night, made a deal and now I’m here”

“Ohh okay, who did you make a deal with?” Did he make a deal with Bill?

“The Beast”

“Ohh”

“Yeah” he continued “ we made a deal and as long as he keeps his half of the deal, I’m going to stay with him”.

“What!!!” I screamed before lowering my voice to a whisper “ we want to escape, we can't let them win!”

“Dipper, hear me out” I sit down waiting for his answer “ we made a deal, as long as he keeps his side of the deal I’m going to stay with him. “We won't be married until I'm eighteen, wherever we live I have full access to the house, I’m able to visit my family at least once a month and if he breaks any of the rules I can leave” he looked me in the eyes “ Dipper, this is my fault that we are here …”

“Don’t say that, Wirt”

“No it is, so please listen, do something like my deal with Bill, you’ll be able to see your family and truthfully I think that Bill likes you.”

“No” I fold my arms “ he’s just lusting after me”.

“That’s what I thought as well but Dipper, do you really think that he couldn’t open that door and just force himself on you?”.

I am about to speak but I stop myself. He’s right, Bill could have entered without my permission but instead, he stood outside the door waiting for me to let him in.

“Also, he was glaring at me the whole time I was out there, he was pretty upset about how you let me in and not him.”Thinking back that’s also true.

“Dipper, I don’t think where going to be able to escape, so let's try and make the best of the situation”

“What if he wants to, you know…”

“Well then just tell him you don’t want too, he’ll most likely … possibly, wait for you to be ready and remember you can say that humans aren’t allowed to have sex until there eighteen” he leans forward whispering in my ear.” Truthfully these guys have no understanding of our culture and if you really need to, pretend that if you do it, something terrible will happen, I don't think he’ll try anything if he thinks you’ll die from it.”

“Okay, you could be right, Wirt” someone knocks on the door. “I think it means your leaving?”. We walk over to the door and hug, a knock at the door happens again.

“Okay, I’m coming” yells back Wirt. He opens the door to the Beast standing there. “It’s time to go, I get it,” says Wirt as he walks over to the Beast before waving goodbye to me and leaving.

Both Bill and I stood there awkwardly, no one speaking. I signalled to my room, “do you want to come in?”.

A blush appeared on his face, as he replied “sure”.


	19. Chapter 19

Wirt’s POV

We walked through the Unknown area, not talking but there wasn’t an awkward silence, suddenly a giant wall came into view. It was made of white stones with two massive black wooden doors that were the only way in and out.

“Welcome Home,” he said as he opened the black doors, inside was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen. 

The walls were covered with vines that had little flowers on it. There are rows of red and white roses surrounding a nice little pebbled path that leads to a white bridge that overlooks a massive pond that has at least ten fish in it. The left side of the path down to the pond has a massive orchard with different types of fruit that I didn’t even realize grew in the same seasons. It had bananas, apples, oranges and grapes growing whilst on the right there was just green grass cut to the same height with some stepping stones leading to a small sitting area with two comfy looking chairs and a wooden table with a bouquet of white and red roses.

My mouth was wide open “ like what you see” said the beast smirking "oh and also the garden." I closed my mouth and lightly punched him on the shoulder before continuing to walk until we reached the pond. I stood there memorized looking at the water as the fish swam around. The Beast covered my eyes.

“What are you doing?” I ask as he leads me to the opposite side of the bridge.

“If you like that then you're going to like the rest” he whispered in my ear before removing his hands from my face. If the last area was beautiful then this section was dazzling.

The pebble path speared out to two going around a large foundation. The foundation had carvings of the elmwood tree around the side of the bottom of it with a big elmwood tree that at the top squirts out the water, whoever made it must be the next Michelangelo or something. There's a medium-sized rock pool on the left side that would be awesome in the summer. The other side had massive mazes that looked stunning.

“You’ll like the statue inside” walking down the stairs “ I took some inspiration from the Unknown” and with that, I bolted to the maze leaving him in the dust. I bolt through the maze twisting and turning trying to reach the centre as quickly as possible. After lots of running and an occasional wrong turn, I reached the centre and the statue didn’t disappoint.

Built-in stone, were two statues. One in a gnome costume and the other in an elephant costume. 

It was of me and Greg 

We were both in walking position, looking off into the horizon. I was walking with a small smile on my face, Beatrice was sitting on my shoulder with one wing out as if she was telling a joke or making a comment on where we need to go. Greg walked beside me, with Jason Funderburker in one arm and a giant smile on his face. It looked Marvellous!!! and it portrayed the happy moments in the Unknown.

Greg, I sighed, Greg. What is he up to? He’s probably worried sick alongside my parents? Or perhaps he is convinced I’ll defeat the Beast. I will get to see him once a month but it isn’t the same as being there every day. I’ll miss out on his whole life. Mum and dad are probably absolutely terrified that something bad could be happening to me. What are they thinking right now? How am I supposed to tell them that I’m going to the wife of the Beast? What would the residents of the Unknown think?.

A hand was placed on my shoulder, “Wirt” the quiet voice of the Beast said, “ is there an issue with the statue”.

“No, no, no it’s just” I take a breath “ It reminds me of Greg, that's all”. He pulls me into a hug. 

“You’ll get to see him again, remember” I nodded, “ how about we go see him this Thursday” I smiled at him. “ Thanks,” I say before making eye contact with him. We keep eye contact the whole time, he moves his arms around my waist, I don’t stop him, he leans further in and our lips connect. We stayed like this for a couple of seconds before we separated for air. He tried to move but I pulled him back, connecting our lips again. 

Perhaps being with the Beast won't be bad

And by the time dinner was over I couldn’t agree anymore with the statement.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipper’s POV

“So Pinetree we’ve got a deal,” said Bill “ we do nothing that married people do until your 18, you get full access to the house” he muttered to himself “ I wasn’t going to deny you that anyway, your a explore, you would have done it anyway” before continuing “ you can visit your family at least once a month, if I break any of these then you can leave and that’s it… ready to make a deal” a smile on his face as he put out his hand ready to shake. I shook my head, he rolled his eyes floating up in the air, “ What else do you want from me, I’ve agreed to all these terms, I’m going to take you to a castle to live, I’m going to make you my one and ONLY lover and I’m going to let you see your family even though they want me dead...” 

“But you won’t let me see Wirt” a scowl appeared on his face, he was angry.

“Why do you want to see him so much?” he pinned me to the bed “ I’m all you need and also that annoying family of yours, so why do you want to see him”.

“because he’s my friend” he gives me a weird look “he’s the only other human around, of course, I want to talk to people who are actually like me” he seemed to understand that “ the only other people who will be remotely human will be our children but even then they’ll still be half-demon and…” Bill had a smile on his face.

“Pinetree~~, I didn’t realise you were already thinking about our future” he pulled me onto his lap. “I’m glad you're thinking about our future kids, I’ve already come up with names for them like Benedick, Darcy, we need to give them a sorta human name but I’ve also been thinking about calling one of them Pinetree after you but..”

“Are we going to make the deal or not”

“Ohh yes, yes let's make a deal” we shake and a yellow light appears. 

The deal has been made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> I'm planning to do an epilogue for the last chapter but I am really struggling to find good names for the children of Bill and Dipper. The names I picked for this chapter, aren't the best so I want to know what you think.  
> Do you guys have any names? please send any ideas because I really need some. 
> 
> Thanks


	20. Dipper's new home

Dipper’s POV

“Bill, what happened to the portal?” I Inquired, “we closed it” he responded. “Okay then, Bill, where are you taking me?” I ask “we’ve been walking for 30 minutes and I’ve got no idea where we're going”, he doesn’t speak and just continues guiding me. 

Suddenly we stop walking and the blindfold on my face disappears. “Welcome home, darling” he whispers in my ear as he lets me take in the scenery. 

There in front of me was a large golden wall with a massive wooden brown door in the centre of it.“Take a look inside” he said as the doors swung, he didn’t have to tell me twice as I ran inside.

Inside the doors was a two-story house. The bricks were gold like the wall, with multiple triangle windows. The front door was black with a triangle ‘Welcome home’ sign at the front step of the door. These were the only normal parts of the house. The pathway to get there were stepping stones, with all different colours that were floating in the air. I stepped onto the first stone, Bill banged his stick and suddenly the path flew back into place leaving me falling and being caught by Bill who just smiled.

“Why did you create it so that it flies, but when you do that, it goes back into place” he simply says “future children”.

“ Okay then why… why are those fish floating backwards” I pointed to the little waterfall that came from the river that floated along the side of the house. Multiple red, blue, green and yellow fishes floating back up the waterfall."Where does it even lead to?”

“To the beginning of the river”, he put me down. 

“What’s the point of that?”

“There is no point to it” he responded “but on the bright side, I kept one half of the garden like you, humans, like it” pointing to the other side of the garden. That side was much more … tidy. It was like a little island surrounded by a river, fish were floating down it, oh that’s where it starts or where ... it finished? I can't tell.

It had a little stone bridge connecting the two different land points. On the island was a nice cut green grass with elm trees around the back edges and luckily the elm tree was nothing like the Edel trees from the unknown. In the centre was a tall, large, blue umbrella with two black patio chairs with yellow pillows on it.

“There is lots of yellow around here” he rolls his eyes and turns the yellow pillows, blue. I give him a look which he just ignores and continues down the path. I continue walking as well before taking a glance up and OMG... there's no sun or blue sky. It's just a whole bunch of colours like when Bill took over in Weirdmaggedon. I start to shake, no, no I can't live with this as a constant reminder of it. 

“Pinetree, what's wrong?” asks Bill, a look of concern all over his face. “Nothing” I respond before trying to walk ahead without making eye contact. “Dipper,” he yells, pulling me into his arms, staring me straight in the eye, only loosening his grip when he sees my scared face. “ Dipper, I love you, so I want you to be honest with me, you don’t need to lie to me”. 

“But you’ll get mad,” I replied.

He chuckled “darling we are going to fight, we're going to be married until we die, will fight but will eventually work it out, that’s how a relationship works.” he smiled at me before pushing me off. “Now what's your issue?”

“It’s the sky,” I said pointing to the sky “ it reminds me of Weirdmaggedon and doesn’t want to be constantly reminded of that” with a snap of his fingers, the sky went back to its normal weather.

“Thank you” I whisper, smiling at him, hope spread across his face. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mabel’s POV

It’s been ten days since they disappeared on that terrible Summerween night and everyone is scared out of their minds trying to figure out how to find Dipper and Wirt. Greg and his family haven’t left the mystery shack since they disappeared, even though Wirt’s parents and my uncles have been fighting about uncle Ford not telling them about the Beast interest in Wirt. They’ve been trying to hide it from us children, but the night they went missing I heard the whole conversation.

Ford and Stan had automatically called Wirt’s parents, who came rushing over, as soon as they arrived we received two different reactions. Greg was automatically hugged by his father who quietly asked if he was okay and if he knew what happened to Wirt whilst Wirt's mum went straight over to Ford and started questioning him about what happened to her son. 

“I’m sorry but we don’t have any idea what happened to them” she stood there not moving.

“So we have nothing!” she muttered, “ Wirt could be dead and there's nothing I can do about it”.

“No” she looked up at him “what???”

“I doubt he's dead” he pulled out his notebook “if Wirt and Dipper are with the Beast and Bill then they’re most likely not dead but if they're not with them then they’re probably on the run”.

Shock appeared all over her face, she stuttered “but … but don’t they want the boys dead!!!”. “Yes” added Lewis “don’t they want revenge”.

“I know that what they told you but it is not all true” he turned to the parents “Wirt requested that I don’t tell you, but it seems that the situation is desperate, sit down”. He looked over to me and Greg. “ Mabel, please take Greg up to your bedroom”, I grabbed Greg’s hand and walked him up the stairs. We walked in silence until we reached the bedroom, “can I sleep in Dipper’s bed?” he quietly asked, he’s probably still upset about losing Wirt. “Yeah” I replied as he went over to the bed, Dipper never got around to making it but that didn't stop him from covering himself up with the messy blankets and lying down on a pillow. After 3 minutes, he was asleep and I snuck out of the room, as I tiptoed closer to the door, I could hear yelling coming from the kitchen.

“WHY didn’t you TELL US? Scream Willow, I don’t look, just listen because if they see me then I’ll be in so much trouble.

“As I said Wirt asked me too” Ford responded with as much calmness as usual. 

“You SHOULD HAVE STILL TOLD US!!!” she screamed at him tears starting to stream down her face “ That wicked Beast could be doing all sorts of things to my baby and I wasn’t able to do anything!” I could hear she was sobbing heavily by now, her husband was trying to comfort her, I couldn’t tell what his reaction was, but after last time it seems he’s much more reserved and calm so he won’t be bawling his eyes out like his wife no matter how he feels about it.

“Madame please calm down, we will find a solution” Lewis cut in asking “ Do you have a solution to find him?” Willow sobbing calmed down as they waited for an answer.

“No,” he said, the sobbing started up again “ but...but I do have an idea, if I can find where they disappeared then I can make a plan to rescue them” I didn’t listen to the rest of the conversation and just went straight up to bed not wanting to listen to the rest.

For the next couple of days, Ford, Stan, Willow, Lewis, Soos and Melody went searching for an answer, they searched from 8 in the morning to later than 6 pm, but they came up empty-handed. There wasn’t anything, no piece of clothing, no struggle, no portal, nothing. Hope for finding them wasn’t lost, everyone clung to the belief that even if the demons had them then that they would keep them alive.

Now Greg and I are waiting for them to return from another search.

I curled myself up in the corner. Is This It? Have I lost my only brother? What could Bill be doing to him? I feel sick, just thinking about what Bill is capable of.

“Mabel!!!” I jump up running down the stairs “what is it, Greg???” I scream back. “Wirt’s back,” he said pointing out the window. “What, Greg this isn’t funny…” I stop myself. He's right. Outside standing at the door is Wirt.

All hope isn’t lost


	21. The Family Reunion

Mabel’s POV

Wirt immediately hugged Greg once Greg came outside. They stood in an embrace whilst I called Ford and Stan.

“ Ford, Ford, Wirt’s back!!!” I shouted in the phone “ he’s back he’s back” tears started to stream down my face. If Wirt’s back then we can save Dipper. Cheers could be heard from the other side of the phone as Ford said he would be there as soon as possible, as he ordered Stan to inform Wirt’s parents of his return.

Suddenly a shadowy figure appeared right behind Wirt

“Wirt, the Beast!!!” I scream as I run towards him, dropping the phone as voices screamed out in panic. He turned around and looked at it before saying.

“Oh he’s with me” he responded very calmly before going back to Greg.

“What!!!” I scream at him. He can’t be with him, the Beast has been torturing him.

“Hello,” said the Beast, who was in his human form. “You must be the sister of Dipper, you do look like him” he observed before turning his attention to Wirt and Greg.

“Hello Greg” he puts out his hand for Greg to shake “ it's good to see you again”. 

Greg takes it “nice to see you too”.

The Beast turned to Wirt, “hopefully your family will be as accepting of me as my future brother in law”.

“Brother in LAW!!!” I scream before turning to Wirt “there is no way”

“Mabel”

“He’s Lying right?”

“Mabel”

“You can’t be …”

“Mabel’ he snapped, I looked him in the eyes, his face was full of rejection and upsetness. “Mabel... I’m engaged to the Beast” he responded.

“Why??? Is the Beast forcing you too!” I whispered in his ear “we can save you, the adults are coming back soon, will escape him and they’ll chase them away”.

“No Mabel we made a deal I can’t return unless he breaks them” he wanted to say something more but didn’t. “Dipper also made a deal with Bill to stop him from taking over the world”

“What has Bill done to Dipper??!!” I screamed at him, he shyly backed away, leading to the Beast gentle grabbing Wirt by the waist and staring daggers at me. Before anyone could speak a car came screeching down the road with Wirt’s parents who arrived without us realizing running over to Wirt before stopping at the sight of the Beast holding Wirt.

“Get away from my stepson, you monster!!!” screamed Lewis at the Beast causing the Beast to let go of Wirt, I took my chances to grab Wirt and pulled him over to the side. Willow grabbed a nearby axe and started running towards the Beast, Ford appeared out of nowhere and started trying to shoot the Beast with some sorta Lazer which went right through him to the shock of Ford as Willow got closer with the axe.

“Enough” roared the Beast as he rapt up Willow, Lewis, Ford and myself with vines stopping Ford from shooting him, Willow from hitting him with an axe and I'm not entirely sure why he tied up Lewis and me but it was probably to keep us quiet.

“Wirt, is this his power?” screamed Ford “and if it is what his weakness” no response of wirt he just looked between his parents and the Beast “Wirt” he screamed, again and again, he looked between his parents and the Beast before looking down at Greg who seemed unfazed by his parents being tied up.

Everyone started screaming at each other as Wirt stared down at Greg who stared back up at him. It seemed as if they were having their own sort of conversation before he looked back up. 

He had made up his mind

“That's enough all of you!!!” he screeched at everyone catching all their intentions “Listen, I’ve made a deal with the Beast” Ford tried to speak but was cut off “no-no interrupting let me continue ” no one spoke “ when I’m of age, I’ll be able to visit you all once a month and have full access to his castle if I marry him after I become eighteen. Now would anyone like to say anything?” no one spoke for the next couple of minutes.

He signed before turning to the Beast “Beast can you please release them?” he asked. The Beast looks him in the eyes but doesn’t move.

“Beast”

And again he doesn’t move 

“Lucifer,” he said much more sternly and the Beast, whose actual name it seems is Lucifer, lets go of everyone. 

At that moment a yellow portal opened up with Dipper stepping through and who I assume is Bill stepping through next. 

“Dipper, Dipper!!!” I squeal as I run to him before giving him a surprise hug which leads to him falling over. “Dipper your back!!!”

“Yep do you mind getting off me,” he said, I immediately got off, while our reunion was light-hearted it didn’t seem that Bill’s presence was helping. 

“Bill, what have you done to my nephew” calmly said Ford even though he was obviously livid about him scaring, kidnapping and planning to marry his nephew.

“Nothing, sixer he’s agreed to the deal and I’m even not going to take over the world because of him, so be thankful”

Stan interrupted their conversation “perhaps we should all go inside”.

And with that everyone followed Stan inside, wanting to hear what's been going on with Wirt and Dipper.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank NameInProgress for the suggestion of Summer for one of Bill and Dipper's children. I also want to thank everyone for following the story and reading it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've loved writing it. 
> 
> Thank you!!!
> 
> From Fanfiction13Penny

10 years later 

A six-year-old boy runs out of the front door of his house, using the little bit of magic he knows to open the large wooden doors to get out into the woods. Carrying the leather book that he received from his mother on his fifth birthday, he runs through the woods trying to find some of the cool creatures that his parents since he was young have told him stories about. His mum gave it to him so that he could put all his findings in it like what his mum did when he was younger. He had copied some of the creatures like the gnomes, zombies and centaurs from his mum's journal and had added some of his dad's friends into it like Eight balls and Ms Lava lamp which he thought were their names, they never corrected him so it had to be. He still had what seemed to be hundreds of pages so he left to find some more creatures to add to his pages.

As he ran, a large figure watched from the window of his house, sighing before using his magic to get to the front gates. He hated that he couldn’t use his powers to just appear in front of the boy but due to how all three of his children were gifted with his powers, it was too risky. Especially since when Darwin was a baby he appeared right outside of the walls and went crawling around the woods. Remembering the horror on his husband's face when he told him that they’re one-year-old son was missing and the relief when Eight balls brought him home. 

He got further off into the woods and climbed up the tallest tree insight whilst the figure appeared at the bottom of the tree. He used his powers to shake the tree causing the boy to fall out of it. The man used his power to catch the boy before placing him on the floor, he looked up at the man, who smiled down at him.

“Hi Daddy,” the little boy said 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill’s POV

“Darwin, why are you out here alone?” I asked him “It’s not like you to run away” I lifted him and put him on my shoulder, waiting for an answer whilst walking back towards the gates.

“I wasn’t daddy, I was searching for new creatures to add to my book” 

Of course, he was, he’s exactly like his mother, full of adventure and always wanting answers, he also has brown hair with blue eyes. Even though he’s a lot like his mother no one can deny that he’s my son. From his cheeky smile to his incredible power to his one triangle eyes he certainly is my boy, not that I doubt Dipper about it anyway.

“But Wirt and Beast are coming with Rose and Branch, don’t you want to see them?” I ask him

“Of course I do” he responded as he folded his arm, we reached the wall, he started to chant “magic through the wall, magic through the wall”.

“Do you want me too?” I asked him again. I already know the answer.

“Yeah yeah,” he responded, I used my magic to send us to the other side of the wall. “Yeahhhh” he screamed after, I walked to the front door and opened it. Placing him down on the carpet before walking into the kitchen to see Dipper and Summer.

“Where have you been?” he asked me and Darwin as we entered.

“I went searching for monsters and daddy brought me back,” he said whilst smiling and sitting down for pancakes.

“You went searching in your pyjamas?” he asked, Darwin just nodded his head, “okay then Bill can you go and wake up Brady for me”

“Of course darling” I responded, kissing him on the cheek. “can I come?” asked Summer “of course you can, sunny” I start to walk off but stop at my shirt being pulled on “piggyback ride,” she says. “Okay fine I responded giving her a boost. 

Summer’s my second oldest and twin of Brady. She has long blonde hair and my eyes, she's a bit taller then Brady, but he’ll eventually catch up. She’s the most like me in looks and personality, she much more advances with her powers then the boys but hasn’t got their adventurous spirits. But there is no doubt that when she’s with Brady that she can cause lots of trouble.

Speaking of Brady, we arrive at his room to have Summer jump off my back and run towards his bed.

“Brady Brady wake up wake up,” she says whilst jumping on his bed “are you asleep?” she asks.

“Yes” Brady responds  
“Ohh” she sadly says “he’s asleep daddy”.

“ I don’t think he is sunny” I walked over and lightly shake him “buddy time to get up” I quietly say. 

”No” he whines “I want to sleep”

“But buddy you’ll miss out on pancakes” I responded and he admittedly bolts up “pancakes” he repeats “yes pancakes,” says Summer. 

“I want pancakes”  
“So do I”

And before I could even move they’ve jumped off the bed and are running to get pancakes.

Brady is my third child and the twin to Summer. He’s the quiets of the children but that only when he’s not with his other siblings. When he’s with Summer or Darwin he causes so much trouble that it can be scary. He never hurts anyone but he’s pranks are much more elaborate that both of his siblings combined but it's nothing evil it’s just his way of being artistic. 

I walk down the stairs but once I reach the bottom I see something new, It’s a postcard off Mabel. I’m glad she eventually grew to accept me as her brother in law. She surprisingly ended up with Gideon who it seems from what she told Dipper after coming back from university was much more handsome and much better with handling his feelings. They became friends again and around six months later started dating. I’ll have to check with Dipper but I’m pretty sure that she’s pregnant with their first child. I continue down the stairs, to hear a knock on the door.

It seems that our guest has arrived  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast’s POV - the morning before

“Wirt where are you?” I called out to no responses instead my daughter came down the stairs.

“Good morning dad, I’m ready to go,” she said as she hugged me. “Good morning Rose” I responded kissing her on the cheek. 

“Do you know where your mother and brother is?” 

“Yep,” she responded, “I’ll take you to them if …”

“If what?” I answered, “you give me a piggyback ride” she responded with a winning smile which no father could say no too. “Okay” I responded as she jumped on my back. Kids really love piggyback rides.

“Away we go” she screamed “to the backyard” we walked off to the garden.

Rose is my daughter who is seven years old. She’s much more confident than her mother but she’s still got his kind natured spirit. She’s got my black hair but it’s much longer and she’s got three of my black tree branches marked around her arms, whilst she’s got Wirt’s eyes, facial shape and cleverness. I remember that when she was born, Wirt insisted that we call her Rose due to how much he loved the rose beds in our front garden. Not so surprisingly Rose is very fond of the roses just like her mother, the first time she used her powers was to grow a red rose which had blossomed yet.

She cut me out of my thoughts with “there, they’re in there” she said pointing to the mazes “they walked off into there”.

“Then that’s where we're off to”. 

We reached the centre of the maze to find Wirt and Ash sitting by the statue with a storybook being read by Wirt.

“Mummy mummy we found you!!!” Rose happily said as she hugged Wirt.

Ash shyly smiled at me “hi daddy”

“Hi buddy” I responded as I picked him up “were you going to see the Ciphers, are you okay about going?” he eagerly nodded, he loves spending time with the Cipher twins.

Ash is my son who is four. He’s very shy, Wirt says that he’s a lot like him when he’s age. He’s got brown hair, like Rose he’s also got Wirt’s facial features but he’s also got Wirt’s intelligence and love of reading and writing even at the age of four. Multiple times we’ve given him a new book and he disappears for as long as it takes for him to finish reading. He even sometimes uses his powers to grow trees to shade himself from the sun. 

“Well let's go then,” says Wirt as we start to make our way out of the maze. We walked out through the gates to the Cipher household. Rose was chatting the whole time whilst Ash quietly sat on Wirt’s back, we arrived at the front gate.

“I’ll open it, I’ll open it” repeated Rose, “okay,” said Wirt “exactly like her father” I heard him whisper whilst smiling. Rose stood there staring at the door before using her powers to open the doors with vines.

“Good girl, Rose,” I said, patting her head as we all walked through the wooden doors.

We walked up to the front door with Ash stopping us a bit beforehand to stare at the fishes floating backwards. Wirt knocks on the door, and a minute later Bill opens the door.

“Welcome friends,” he says as Darwin runs up hugging Rose. the twin admittedly came out running towards Ash who was placed on the floor by Wirt.

“Ash Ash Ash” they chanted as they ran up to him he just smiled and waved before being bolted over by Summer causing Wirt to flinch.

Dipper walked out of the kitchen “Wirt, Beast, great to see you two” he turned to Wirt and hugged him “how’s Greg?” he asked.

“Great, just finished Uni and got himself a girlfriend,” he said smiling at the mention of his younger brother.

“Well please come in,” he said whilst signalling for us to come in “pancakes are ready for everyone”. We walked into the kitchen to find at the mention of pancakes all the children had scrambled in to take a seat and be served first.

As my husband and Dipper served the pancakes out to all of mine and Bill’s children. Bill turned to me 

“ Beastie boy, no regrets about agreeing to the deal”

As I look over at my perfect family. “No” I responded “never have and I never will”

“For once Beast,” he said as he smiled in Dipper’s direction “ I 100 per cent agree with you, I have no regrets about making the deal at all”.


End file.
